The Beginning of Us
by princessesmom
Summary: Number two in the series. This is a sequel to Only time will tell. It starts right before the wedding and continues for one year.Hope you like it!WJ.
1. Family reunion

**A/N: THIS IS THE SEQEUL TO ONLY TIME WILL TELL. IT WONT BE AS LONG OR AS ANGSTY, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE AMUSING AND IT WILL CONTINUE THROUGH THE FIRST YEAR OF MARRIAGE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS, ENJOY. THE CROSSING JORDAN CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME, BUT THE NEW CHARACTERS DO. **

**THE BEGINNING OF US**

**CHAPTER 1: FAMILY REUNION**

The last four or so months since Woody proposed to Jordan were filled with the numerous preparations for the wedding. Jordan had no idea that it would be this difficult, she had figured on making a few phone calls, trying on a few dresses and taste testing a few caterers and bakeries, and everything would be done. Alas, she was met by stern protests from her family and friends. Woody wanted a traditional, well as traditional as Jordan was willing to go, Irish-Catholic wedding. Not a problem, she agreed to be married at St. Inez, by Father Paul. Max wanted the reception to be special. When he had come back from Ireland, he had received a phone call from a friend who said the old bar Max had once owned was up for sale again, the friend knew the owner and asked Max if he wanted to buy it back. Max agreed mainly because he wanted something to do, now that he decided to stay in Boston, and the price was a steal. Settled, the reception would be held at the Pogue. Everyone else offered to do their part in making this a special wedding. So Jordan put different duties into a jar, and everyone pulled one out, that duty was to be their gift to the couple. Great, all done. NOT!

It was a Monday, less than one week until the wedding, just five days to be exact. Jordan and Woody were on their way to Logan airport, to pick up his family. His Uncle Charlie, Aunt Betty and their daughter, Dorothy. They came in early to help with the preparations, Uncle Charlie would help Max get the bar ready, Aunt Betty was in charge of the wedding cake and pastries and Dorothy, or Dolly as she was called, was a bridesmaid. Woody was very nervous, he hadn't seen his cousin in over six years, since he left Wisconsin. He had been back a few times, but she was away at college then. Aunt Betty and Uncle Charlie had come to visit Woody a few weeks after he was shot, Dolly couldn't make it because she was out of the country, on a vacation with some friends. Woody said it was better that way, he didn't want Dolly to see him in that condition, he wasn't sure how she would react to seeing him, even now.

"Dolly's like my little sister, she's the baby of the family. Of course, she's like twenty-something now.", he smiled remembering the cute, little, freckled-faced, redhead he used to play with. He told Jordan the story of how one summer, Cal got Dolly to climb up a tree by telling her there was a cat stuck in it. She climbed higher and higher until she was up so high, she couldn't get back down. Cal panicked and started yelling for help, Woody came out and climbed the tree to get Dolly down. "Wait a minute, you climbed up a huge tree to get your cousin down when you were like twelve, but now, twenty years later, you can't even look down a two story balcony without getting nervous.", Jordan stated, amused. . Woody rolled his eyes. "Where do you think my fear of heights came from," he asked annoyed. Jordan just laughed harder. "Anyway, to make a long story short….", Woody continued. "Too late.", Jordan interrupted, with a smile. "She got down safely, I slipped and broke my arm, spent six weeks in a cast.", he stated, hesitating for a minute. His face fell a little. "She's an only child, I always thought I had to protect her, she didn't have anyone else. No chance of doing that now.", he added, sadly.

Jordan didn't reply to his last statement. Woody would still get a little sad when he thought of something very important to him, that he couldn't do anymore. He needed more time to get used to his 'new' life. "She's a big girl now Woody, I think she can take care of herself.", Jordan pointed out, taking his hand. They pulled into a pick up spot, just as the group was getting their luggage. Jordan got out, went around to the passenger side, handed Woody his crutches and helped him out. Aunt Betty ran over to the car and squeezed Woody so tight she almost knocked him over. Jordan grabbed his arm, steading him as Aunt Betty hugged her. "Oh look at him Charlie, doesn't he look wonderful?", she called to her husband. "Much better than the last time we saw you.", Uncle Charlie replied, patting his nephews back. A small figure came out from between his aunt and uncle. "Remember me Woody?", Dolly piped in, hugging her cousin. " Of course, how could I forget my favorite cousin? Although , you're definitely not that little teenager anymore. You're a woman now.", he said, shocked at the sight of this beautiful, auburn-haired young lady standing in front of him.

"Well it's been over six years, Woody. A lot has changed.", she offered. "No kidding.", he added, nodding to his crutches. She gave him a small smile and turned to her right. "And you must be Jordan.", Dolly said, giving her soon-to-be cousin-in-law a huge hug. "I'm Dorothy Hoyt, but everyone calls me Dolly.", she explained, rolling those crystal blue Hoyt eyes at her childish nickname. "Dolly, as is Dolly Madison?", Jordan asked with a chuckle, assuming the answer was yes. "Wow, how did you know? Did Woody tell you?", she asked a bit naively. "No, just a lucky guess I suppose.", Jordan replied, smilling at Woody. "Yeah, it's a family trait, no one was spared. You should hear some of the third and fourth cousins names.", he chuckled back. "You know Woody, you could break the cycle.….with your kids.", she said with a smirk, looking from Woody to Jordan. "I hate to break up this reunion, but we better get you all to the hotel. Woody and I have to get to work soon. We'll be able to catch up at dinner tonight.", Jordan stated, loading the last of the bags.


	2. Time changes everything

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LITTLE MORE ANGST THAN THE OTHERS, BUT IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN UPDATE OF THE LAST STORY. I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING, IF SO, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE TO CLAIM THEM, BUT SADLY I CAN'T.**

**CHAPTER 2: TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING**

The group was meeting for dinner at a small casual place near the morgue. Jordan and Woody had both left work early to get some last minute running around done. Max was the first one there. Cal and his girlfriend, Colleen brought Uncle Charlie, Aunt Betty and Dolly. Garret and Sidney had to work that evening, so the family would just have to wait for Nigel, Bug and Lily to get off of work. The group was just getting settled at the bar when Jordan and Woody came through the door. They were dressed comfortable, Jordan had a flowing sundress on and Woody had on khaki shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late.", Woody stated, smiling and waiving as he wheeled ahead of Jordan. They all turned to greet the pair when Dolly gasped, "Oh Woody.", she cried, tears filling her eyes as they focused on his pale, atrophied legs. "Dolly?", he questioned, concerned. "I'm sorry.", she stammered, releasing her gaze from his chair and heading for the ladies room. "Wait, Dolly.", Woody called after her. He looked up at Jordan with a confused expression. "I'll go.", Jordan said, patting his arm. "Dolly?", Jordan whispered as she opened the bathroom door. She found her leaning on the bathroom sink, crying. "Are you okay?", Jordan asked putting her hand on Dolly's back.

They made their way to the sitting area. "I'm just……….It's……..Oh Jordan.", Dolly cried, collapsing into a plush pink leather chair. "It's Woody, isn't it?", Jordan asked already knowing the answer. Dolly nodded, pulling some tissue out of a box on the end table. " I understand, it just takes some time to get used to.", Jordan comforted her. "I guess because he was standing this morning, I just assumed he would be fine. I didn't even notice the crutches until he mentioned them.", Dolly admitted.

Jordan looked confused, "I thought you two talked on the phone a few times a month. He didn't tell you?", she asked. "We would mostly talk about old times, things we used to do when we were kids. He never wanted to talk to much about his injuries, and I didn't want to be the one who brought it up. He always said he was slowly getting better……", her voice trailed off. She looked up at Jordan, "Wait, tell me what?", she asked, concerned. Jordan took a deep breath. "Well, for starters, he only has about thirty percent function, and that's mainly in his torso and hips, with a little in his upper thighs. It's a miracle he can walk at all, and without the braces and crutches, he can't, they support him while his arms do the rest of the work. He can only handle being on his feet for a few hours a day, it really takes a toll on his back, hips and arms. He gets tired and sore really fast, and by the early evening he's totally exhausted, so he uses his chair.", Jordan explained.

Dolly looked up, tears spilling down her face. "God Jordan, that's just so sad.", she admitted. "Yeah it is, but Dolly, please don't let him hear you say that. He doesn't do pity very well.", Jordan exclaimed, thinking about how long it took her to convince Woody that she didn't pity him. "Oh no, it's not pity. I just feel bad for him, he's been through so much.", Dolly sniffled. "But he made it through, Dolly. He's accepted what has happened to him and we're both moving forward. Life is good, really good.", Jordan added, taking her hand.

"I wish I could help him or do something for him." Dolly confessed. "You can do something for him, you can love him the way you always have. Don't treat him differently because of what has happened, things may have changed, but he is still the same Woody.", Jordan replied. Dolly gave Jordan a small smile then her head lowered again and her face fell. She hesitated, then looked back up at Jordan and asked sadly, "Will he ever get any better?". Jordan shook her head. "Probably not. He gets a little stronger every day, and he's always learning new ways to deal with his limitations. He can still do so much, you'd be surprised. He's a fighter Dolly.", Jordan smiled proudly. "I know he is.", Dolly agreed. "C'mon, we'd better get back.", Jordan stated as she took Dolly's hand.

As they left the bathroom, talking and laughing, Cal caught up with them. "Is everything alright?", he asked, concerned. They both nodded. He put his arm around Dolly, knowing how she felt. "It's hard to see him in his chair, isn't it?", he asked. She nodded, again. "Sometimes I think he's gonna jump up and start walking or running or do the things he used to do. It's so unfair.", Cal said, his words falling to a whisper. Jordan came to the other side of Cal and put a sympathetic arm around his waist, they both squeezed him. "Everyone is here, our table is over there.", he nodded across the room, and squeezed both ladies back.

Cal made his way to the private dinning room with Dolly on one arm and Jordan on the other. "You've always known how to make a grand entrance, haven't you Calvin?", Aunt Betty joked, remebering how Cal always liked to be the center of attention as a child, the total opposite of his brother. Woody looked over his shoulder, "What happened?", hewhispered looking from Jordan to Dolly. "Dolly just got a little emotional, with you getting married and all.", Jordan said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm just so happy for you Woody.", Dolly offered, as she bent down to hug him, trying to mask the heartache she felt for him. "Is that all? You worried me.", he replied, with a little chuckle.

Nigel got up from his seat as soon as he noticed the auburn-haired beauty. "So, who do we have here?", Nigel interrupted. "Oh, sorry. Nigel, Bug , Lily, this is my cousin Dolly Hoyt.", Woody introduced. "Well, hello Dolly.", Nigel responded, kissing her hand. Dolly giggled. "I'm Dr. Nigel Townsend, forensic criminologist. I'll be your escort for the wedding.", he stated. Bug gave Lily an amused look, she bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "It's very nice to meet you Dr. Nigel Townsend, forensic criminologist. And I'm looking forward to having you as my escort.", she replied, her cheeks turning bright red.


	3. Playing dressup

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SILLY, BUT IT IS NEEDED TO EXPLAIN A SECONDARY STORYLINE. IT SEEMS ONE OF OUR FAVORITE M.E.'S IS SMITTEN WITH A SWEET LITTLE FARM GIRL FROM WISCONSIN (wink, wink). PLEASE R&R, YOUR COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. UNFORTUNATLY, THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 3: PLAYING DRESSUP**

The weather was overcast that Tuesday morning. Woody and Jordan were meeting with Paul at St. Inez before they had to go to work that afternoon. Lily had an appointment with the florist to confirm the flower arrangements, bouquets, and centerpieces for Saturday. Nigel had an appointment with his friend Bruce, the photographer and Bruce's assistant Dave, the videographer. Nigel had planned to make a special video collage with pictures of Woody and Jordan, set to music for the wedding, and he needed a new piece of equipment. Because the photography store was right down the street from the bridal shop, Nigel offered to take Dolly for her dress fitting, Woody, Jordan and Lily would meet them there when they were done with their errands.

After the meeting with Bruce, Nigel and Dolly decided to walk to the bridal shop, five store fronts down. Dolly was very quiet until they passed a little fashion boutique, a leather hand bag had caught her eye. "Ooh.", she said to herself. It was just starting to rain. Nigel saw the look on her face, "Fancy a look inside, Luv? I know the owner.", he commented with a smile. "Well it's either that or stand under this awning until the rain stops.", Dolly sweetly replied, opening the door.

As they entered, an older lady from behind the counter called out, "Nigel darling, how are you?",she asked, kissing him on both cheeks. "Fine, just fine Mimi, dear.", Nigel responded, blushing a little. "Does this pretty little thing belong to you.", Mimi asked, extending her hand to Dolly. " No, I'm Dolly Hoyt, Nigel here is my escort for my cousins wedding on Saturday. We were on our way to get my dress.", Dolly explained. "Well then you're in luck, I have hundreds of dresses.", Mimi pointed out, waiving her hand at the racks. "Oh no Ma'am, my cousins fiancee already picked out a dress at the bridal boutique down the street. We were just waiting for them when I saw this handbag…..", Dolly rambled. "Well then, you'll have time to try some on.", Mimi cut in, showing Dolly to the fitting room.

Woody and Jordan found a parking spot right in front of the little boutique, just as Lily pulled up, two cars in front of them. "I'll see if they're still in here", Lily called as she made her way to the bridal salon. Just then Woody caught a glimpse of someone in the store window. "Hey Jordan, is that Nigel?", Woody asked. "Yeah, I think so.", she said, squinting. "What the hell is he doing in there? And where's Dolly?", his voice raising. Lily ran back to the car and opened the passenger side door, "They're not here.", she exclaimed. "No, they're in there.", Jordan pointed. "Madam Mimi's?", Lily asked inquisitivly, her mouth falling open. "Let's go.", Woody ordered hastily, grabbing his crutches. "Wait Woody.", Lily demanded, helping him up. "Be careful Woody, the ground is wet.", Jordan added coming around to the passenger side.

"Hey guys, I think we found the perfect dress.", Nigel said smiling at his friends as they walked in. "Alright Luv, come out now.", Nigel added. "Um Nigel, I really don't think this is what Jordan had in mind.", Dolly whispered from the dressing room. "She's here now, ask her yourself.", Nigel replied. "Okay, here goes. Well what do you think?", she asked holding her arms out. "Whoa.", Jordan exclaimed. "Nigel.", Lily scolded. "No.. no, no, no.", Woody yelled. "What, you don't like it Woodrow?", Nigel asked, admiring the hot pink, strapless, leather mini-dress Dolly was wearing. "Please, someone cover her up.", Woody said looking away. Nigel put a black feather boa around Dolly's shoulders, "Doesn't she look smashing?", he asked. "Yeah great Nige, if she were a hooker.", Woody growled under his breath. "Dolly, we should get going to the bridal salon.", Lily stated, pushing Dolly back into the dressing room. "Thanks for all of your help Nige, but Dolly already has a dress on hold.", Jordan said trying hard not to laugh at Dolly's 'costume' or Woody's flushed face.

Nigel and Lily walked ahead of the others. Dolly made her way, slowly, next to her cousin "Sorry Woody, I saw a handbag in the window, then it started to we rain, so we went in and….", Dolly went on. "It's okay Dolly, I'm not mad at you.", Woody smiled. "Then your not mad at Nigel either?", she questioned. "No, I'm not mad at Nigel.", Woody shook his head. "Good. You know, I kinda felt pretty in that dress. I've never worn anything like it.", she stated happily. "You looked very nice in that dress, Dolly.", Jordan agreed. "It was too short.", Woody mumbled. Dolly gave him the famous Hoyt grimace. Then kissed him on the cheek," I love you,Woody.", she called out as she caught up with Nigel and Lily. Woody stoped and turned to Jordan, she put her arm around his waist, "Everything will be perfect, don't worry.", she tried to reassure him with a soft squeeze. "We should have eloped, you know.", hesaid with a chuckle. "Well, you're the one who wanted a traditional wedding.", she stated with a laugh as she held the door open to bridal salon.


	4. Blue butterflies

**A/N: THIS IS A, SWEET, FLUFFY CHAPTER WITH A LOT OF SENTIMENT. R&R, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. AND YOU ALL KNOW THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 4: BLUE BUTTERFLIES**

Wednesday was a work day for both Woody and Jordan. They were working together to close a high profile, gang related, drive-by shooting case. It was a difficult case, a group of teenagers were fired upon outside of their school, four were dead and six were wounded. Jordan had just finished the autopsy on the first victim, when Woody walked into the room. "Got time for lunch, Dr. Hoyt?", he asked with a grin, trying out her soon-to-be title. "Anything for you, Detective.", she replied, smiling back at him. Bug, Nigel and Sidney looked up to catch Jordan's expression. "What if she doesn't change her name, would that make you Mr. Dr. Cavanaugh or Det. Dr. Cavanaugh?", Sidney joked with a chuckle, knowing how important Jordan's name was to her. "Funny, Sidney. Jordan told me she wanted to take my name.", Woody stated proudly. " More than anything.",she added, with a kiss. The three gentlemen exchanged glances, along with ooh's and aaw's. Jordan shot one of her own glances their way, which made them quickly return to their work."So you ready?", Woody whispered to Jordan. "We can go over my report while we eat.", she declared, happy to finally have him to herself. He was in and out all morning, trying to help, however he could, to catch the shooters. He relayed messages to the other detectives on the case. Went over the evidence, on the first body, with her, the second body with Sidney, then with Nigel and Bug on bodies three and four. He even made one trip to the station to help with questioning some of the thirty or so witnesses. And it was only 12:40 p.m.

"Do you want me to meet you by the elevator?", Jordan asked, not wanting him to walk more than he needed to. He shook his head. "I just need to get my purse.", she added. "I'll go with you.", he said continuing along. "Are you sure?", she questioned, noticing his effort. "Yeah, were almost there.", he huffed. Jordan could see him tiring quickly, so she walked slowly next to him, not wanting to rush him, her hand gently placed on the middle of his back, just as he used to do to her. "I'll just be a sec.", she told him as she opened the office door. "Woody.", she gasped. She turned to see him leaning against the doorway, smiling like a Cheshire cat. In the middle of Jordan's office was a small bistro set adorned with acheckered linen table cloth, a vase full of flowers and a full picnic spread. There was soft music playing in the background and small candles flickering around them. "This is beautiful, Woody. I love it.", Jordan squealed. "I wanted take you for a real picnic, but as you can see, mother nature has other plans.", he said, nodding to the rain drops on the window. "Lilly set it all up for us. She said we needed some alone time, with all of the time we've spent planning the wedding.", he stated, kissing her cheek. She lovingly kissed him back. "Plus I have something to give you.", he added, taking his seat.

Jordan anxiously sat across from him. Woody pulled out an old-fashioned velvet box from the picnic basket on the floor. "This was my mother's, my dad gave it to her on their wedding day, and she gave it to me a few days before she died. She wanted me to give it to my bride to wear on our wedding day, so…..so I would know she was with me, with us.", he explained, getting a little choked up. "I didn't think much about it then, I was only four. And to tell you the truth, I had forgotten all about it until Aunt Betty sent it to me when I told her we were engaged. They are actually a set of two, Aunt Betty has the other for Cal to give to his bride on their wedding day.", he added, with a sigh. She could see the sadness in his eyes, it was the same sadness that came over her when she thought of her mother,and how much she missed her, especially now. She slowly opened the box to find a beautiful, diamond and sapphire hair clip that was shaped like a butterfly. "Oh Woody, it's spectacular. I would be honored to wear it. Thank you", Jordan gasped, taking his hand. "You know, my mother's favorite color was blue, that's why I picked blue for the wedding.", Jordan stated though her tears. "My mother loved butterflies.", Woody added. "They'll both be there with us……our mothers.", Jordan said, squeezing his hand. "I know.", he replied, squeezing back.

Late afternoon, after work, Woody made his wayto the Pogue. He wheeled in through the back door with a box of decorations Jordan gave him on his lap. "What are we supposed to do with all of this?", asked Uncle Charlie, pulling yards of tulle, ribbon and bunches of artificial flowers. "No clue, the boss just told me to bring the box, she didn't leave any instructions.", Woody answered. "The boss, huh?', Max chuckled. Woody smiled and shrugged. The three guys were finishing up the cleaning and unpacking when the ladies came in. Jordan, Lily, Emmy, Dolly and Aunt Betty all carried their own boxes, equally as big as the one Woody brought earlier. "Jordan are you planning on decorating the entire block?", Max asked with a chuckle. "Cal, Bug, Sidney and Garret each havetwo in their trunks, they should be here soon.", Jordan announced. " Oh so not just the block, but the entire city of Boston.", Max added, hugging his daughter.

With everyone working on a specific task, the Pogue was decorated in record time. The round tables were adorned with white table cloths and sapphire blue bunting and napkins. The chairs were covered with white slipcovers and tied with blue bows. There was tulle and satin drapings, over the seating area and dance floor, and strings of white Christmas lights dancing around the room. There were blue unlit votive candles around the table, crisp white china place-settings and sparkling crystal glasses, with room for the flower centerpieces. In five short hours the pub was completely transformed into the perfect reception site. Woody looked up at Jordan, "It's perfect, isn't it?", he asked, taking her hand. "Not yet.", she replied, opening her shopping bag. The five ladies took out the blue fabric butterflies, Jordan had stopped at the craft store to pick up. They scattered the butterflies around the room, attaching some to the decorations and laying some on the tables. "Now it's perfect.", Jordan said to Woody, taking a seat on his lap, admiring the room. He nodded, too emotional to speak and kissed her passionately. "It's a dream come true.", she stated, kissing him again.


	5. Keeping promises

**A/N: IN THIS CHAPTER I WANTED TO SHOW SOME INTERACTION BETWEEN WOODY AND DOLLY. TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN THE WEDDING. DON'T OWN THE REST, JUST DOLLY. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5: KEEPING PROMISES**

Thursday was Woody's day off, he would need it, that evening was his dreaded bachelor party. Jordan had already left for work and Woody had some things to take care of before he started his day. He had just put a load of laundry into the washing machine when there was a knock at the door. "Coming.", he called as he wheeled to the door, to find Dolly standing, awkwardly outside his apartment. "Hi, did I catch you at a bad time? Oh, I didn't wake you, did I?", she asked, shyly, noticing his messy hair along with the track shorts and t-shirt he was wearing. He waived her in, "No, it's not a bad time, I've been up for hours. Jordan and I had to take an early run, since she had a meeting at work this morning.", Woody replied heading back toward the laundry closet. "Run?", Dolly questioned. Woody looked over his shoulder and nodded with a smile.

"So, what brings you here?", Woody asked as he finished loading the machine. "Well, Max picked up mom and I and brought us to his house so we could start the baking. But you know my mother, too many cooks in the kitchen. So she sent me out to run a million errands. And I decided to come see you before I went to the store.", Dolly explained with a chuckle. "I hope you don't mind, I mean if you're busy, I could come back.", Dolly rambled, nervously. "I could never be too busy for you.", Woody stated, taking her hand. She looked down at the floor and bit her lip. "I've got an idea, why don't you spend the morning with me, I can drop you off at the store before I go to therapy, then pick you up when I'm done.", Woody offered. "Or I could just go with you and you could come to the store with me.", she volunteered. "That sounds great. I have to finish up here and then we're off.", Woody replied, wheeling into the kitchen.

Dolly looked around the unit, it didn't look any different than any other apartment, it was simply decorated with Jordan's artwork and Woody's antique robot collection. "This place is beautiful Woody, it's huge.", she called out. "Come in here and I'll give you a tour.", Woody said from the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen she noticed the large gourmet atmosphere with oak cabinets, stainless appliances and hardwood floors, the only subtle difference was the low counters and work spaces. "Nice.", she muttered. He finished loading the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher and called out, "Follow me." The two made their way down the hall. "You've already seen the laundry room.", he chuckled, passing the closet. Woody pointed out the guest bathroom and next to it was the guest bedroom, which doubled as an office with two desks and computers, one for him and one for Jordan. The next bedroom was a den/exercise room, it had a small couch and tv, along with a few machines and weights. Dolly immediately noticed the treadmill. Woody looked up at her and laughed, "It's Jordan's."

They came to the master bedroom, it was a massive room with oversized furniture, two walk-in closets and a seating area with a fireplace. "This is amazing, it's like a hotel, only better.", Dolly stated in awe. The only way you would know that someone with a disability live here, is if you went into the master bathroom, and even that was subtle, with only some support rails and a built in shower bench. "Woody this place is unbelievable. It must cost you a small fortune.", Dolly stated, admiring the view of the courtyard from the second floor patio. "It's not too bad. Because it was built as an accessible unit, we get a break on the rent. Only three out of the twelve units are accessible.", Woody explained, packing up his things for therapy. "Ready?", he asked as she walked back into the room. She nodded, happily. As they left the apartment, Dolly noticed Woody did not lock the door. "Don't need to, we have self locking doors.", he explained. "Of course, safety first, a cop would always think of something like that.", she chuckled. "Actually it was Nigel. That apartment is so high-tech, I don't know how to work half the stuff in there. We've got self-locking doors, a security system, a intercom system, remote controlled everything. Nigel is really a great friend, always thinking of things to make my life a little easier.", Woody stated factually. Dolly couldn't help but smile at the mention of the good doctors name.

The rest of the morning was filled with sightseeing and errand running. Late afternoon, Woody had a therapy session at the rehabilitation center. The doctor had said Woody could go to a private facility for his sessions, buthe had made friends here, and felt comfortable with his therapist Mike and his two assistants. Dolly was a little nervous to be there, she had never personally known anyone who was in a wheelchair and now she found herself in a room with dozens of people with various disabilities, her mind always coming back to one in particular. This wasn't just anyone, he wasn't a complete stranger, he was he cousin, her best friend. It broke her heart as she watched him struggle with his exercises, but he never gave up, he just kept trying. Dolly's eyes were wondering around the room again as Woody was busy at the bars. Mike came over to ask if she could help with something. She nodded, unsurely. "We ordered these new braces about two months ago. I didn't think they would be here for the wedding, but they are. These are a lot lighter and less bulky than the old ones and they offer much more support.", Mike explained with a smile. Woody looked at Dolly and asked, "May I have this dance?" She nodded in shock and swallowed back the tears. "I'm not sure if this will work, but I have to give it a try. I promised Jordan.", Woody said nervously. Mike gave him a pair of under arm crutches to use in place of the fore-arm crutches, these would give Woody even more support. Mike stated some soft music, Dolly awkwardly put her arms around her cousin. "Just like you practiced, Woody", Mike encouraged. The pair began to sort-of sway to the music, Woody took a few almost steps, never taking his eyes off of the floor, for fear he would trip over his or her feet. "Just like Fred and Ginger.", Mike stated with a smile. Dolly's damp eyes looked at Woody, beaming. She had never been as proud of her cousin as she was in that moment, doing everything he could to keep his promises.


	6. The bachelor

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE BOYS, OF COURSE, WOODY HAS TO HAVE A BACHELOR PARTY. RIGHT? SAME OLD, SAME OLD, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM CROSSING JORDAN OR THE MUSICAL ANNIE. COMMENTS AND THOUGHTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 6: THE BACHELOR**

Jordan came home later that evening to find Woody still there, sitting on the couch, fidgeting with the tv remote. "Hey, I thought you would be on your way by now.", she stated, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, I'll leave in a few minutes.", he called back to her. Jordan didn't answer, she was on a mission, looking franticly around the apartment. "I thought you were going by your Dad's, to help with the baking?…..Ah, Jordan what are you looking for?", Woody inquired. "I was there. Your aunt needs the cake topper and I don't remember where I put it.", she replied, agitated.

Jordan continued her search, turning the apartment upside down, looking through every inch of space. As she neared their bedroom, Woody remembered the new braces he had hid in his closet, wanting to keep them a secret until Saturday. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bridal shop bag under the table next to the door. "Jordan, I think I found what you're looking for.", he sighed, relieved. "Where? Where is it?", she asked, breathlessly running out of the bedroom. He nodded to the table and smiled. "Jordan Cavanaugh, if I didn't know better, I would detect a hint of nervousness.", Woody chuckled. "Nervous. What do I have to be nervous about?", she asked, hands on hips, remarkably hiding her true emotions. Woody laughed, she smiled back. "C'mon, I'll walk you out.", she said, handing him his crutches.

The bachelor party was being held at a favorite pub, frequented by the guysfrom the station. Cal had kept everything else a secret. Woody had been dreading this party for weeks, thinking about what Cal had planned, knowing how his brother didn't always use his better judgment. Luckily spending the day with Dolly kept Woody's mind from wandering, until the drive there. He was told to be at O'Brien's pub at 8pm sharp, he arrived at 8:10, but couldn't bring himself to get out of the car.

There was a knock on the window, it was Cal. "Where have you been? We were starting to worry.", Cal stated as he opened the car door. "Jordan came home and I……", Woody started. "Well c'mon, let's get you to your party.", Cal interrupted. "Calvin, just what do you have planned?", Woody asked, standing eye to eye with his brother. "Come in and see.", Cal laughed walking ahead of his brother. Woody didn't move. Cal saw the look on his face and rolled his eyes, "Woody I wouldn't do anything stupid with half the city of Boston's police force in that room. Would I?", Cal laughed. _I wouldn't put it passed you, _Woody thought with a smile. He took a deep breath and started for the door Cal was holding open, thankful for the first time in months, for how slow he walked.

As he entered the private party space, the room erupted in cheers. Woody felt his face turn bright red. He always hated being the center of attention, especially in a environment he had no control over, Calvin was pulling the strings on this one, and Woody couldn't help but worry. Cal brought a slide show containing embarrassing photos of Woody growing up, he had expected that. There were a few poker games going on, some of the guys played pool, and others were playing darts. They had a dart contest on who could make the best shots from their seat, Woody won, hands down. Woody was really enjoying himself, _Not such a bad time_, he thought.

The night was winding down, when Cal jumped onto the small stage to announce the grand finale. Yells and whistles came from the crowd as Woody turned red for about the fourth time that night. _Please Calvin, no strippers, _Woody prayed. "Sorry guys, Tami and her amazing cake had another engagement tonight. And since the boy scout here, is the guest of honor, we've decided to do something he likes.", Cal announced, sparing his brother anymore embarrassment. Within five minutes of announcing the karaoke contest, more than half the room had disappeared.

Cal had Woody pick names, two at a time, out of a hat. Those two would have to sing a duet, to a song that Woody picked out. First up was Sidney and Garret, luckily they both drank enough to give them the courage to do this. Next was Seely and Bug, not a pretty picture. Then Uncle Charlie and Max. "I'm gonna kill you Calvin.", Uncle Charlie yelled. "Take a number." Max added, with a smile. Woody could not control his laughter, it seemed like years since he had this much fun, even though it was at the embarrassment of his family and friends.

Finally, it was Cal and Nigel's turn, Woody randomly pressed the buttons on the machine, and out came the song Tomorrow from Annie. The pair gave it their all, singing at the top of their lungs until they bumped into each other and fell right off the stage. "Cal? Nige? You guys alright?", Garret asked with a laugh. Woody started to clap between bouts of laughter. "You see Calvin. It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt.", Woody scolded, amusingly. Cal picked himself up and gave his hand to Nigel. "You ready to go Woods?", Cal asked, limping and rubbing his elbow. "Here, I think you need this more than I do.", Woody offered a crutch to his brother. Cal gave him an annoyed smirk. "Hey Nige, my chair's in the car if you need it.", Woody called across the room. "Very funny Woodrow, making fun of our pain. And after it was done for your personal entertainment.", Nigel responded, equally amused.

After the goodbyes, Cal walked with Woody to the car. "So did you have a good time?", Cal asked anxiously. "Yeah it was great Calvin, thank you. I guess I underestimated you little brother.", Woody admitted. "See, I'm not totally incompetent. And wait 'til you see the limo I got for you.", Cal added. Woody thought about the last statement, and decided to push it to the back of his mind as he got into his car and headed home. He had too much fun tonight, he wouldn't worry about a thing...at least until tomorrow.


	7. The bachelorette

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG GAP IN UPDATES, BUT SINCE THE KIDS HAVE BEEN BACK IN SCHOOL, LIFE HAS BEEN CRA-ZY. THE PACE SHOULD PICK UP NOW. HOPE YOU'RE STILL ENJOYING, IF SO PLEASE R&R. THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME, ONLY THE STORY. **

**CHAPTER 7: THE BACHELORETTE**

Friday morning was a blur for Jordan, after their run and breakfast, Woody quickly left for work. Jordan paced as she nervously went over her to-do list for about the hundredth time._ Dress, shoes are by Dad's, flowers confirmed, DJ and band paid, cake and pastries finished, favors done. I'm forgetting something. Oh God, What am I forgetting? _She started to panic and began to pace faster, when the phone rang , she nearly jumped through the ceiling. "Yeah, hi Lily, oh I'm so sorry. I'll be there in ten minutes, I promise.", Jordan said as she grabbed her purse and keys and ran out of her apartment.

Jordan made it there in record time, her bridal party and Aunt Betty waiting patiently outside of the Zen retreat and day spa. "Jordan thank God you're here. This is going to be so much better than a traditional bachelorette party, you'll see.", Lily insisted, as they walked into the building. Jordan looked between Dolly and Emmy. "I was kinda looking forward to greasy food , loud music and male strippers. And I could really use a stiff drink right now.", she chuckled. Dolly blushed. "I tried Jordan, I tried.", Emmy laughed.

Jordan was skeptical at first, but as the day went on she was really starting to relax and enjoy her pampering. The ladies were ending their day with pedicures and manicures. Jordan, Lily and Emmy were talking about work when the subject of dates came up. Lily was bringing Matt Seely, Garret was bringing Renee, Emmy had her boyfriend, Cal had Colleen, but Nigel and Bug didn't have dates. "What about Roz Framus for Bug?", Emmy offered with a laugh. "Bug and Roz bet on a case last week, he lost, so now he has to dance with her at the reception.", Jordan chuckled. "And I don't think Nigel has seen anyone since Sarah.", Lily added, seriously. "Oh what happened with Nigel? Who was Sarah", Dolly piped up. They all smiled and looked at each other in unison. Dolly blushed again. "Well I'm just wondering because he is my escort tomorrow, and I don't know much about him, well personally that is.", Dolly tried to cover up her curiosity.

"Well, last year, right before Woody got shot, Nigel had a girlfriend named Sarah. She faked her daughters kidnapping and murder to get custody, and used Nigel to unknowingly cover it up.", Lily explained. "It seems she was quite the actress, she had us all fooled, even Woody. Nigel hasn't had another serious relationship since.", Jordan added. "Oh how terrible. Poor Nigel.", Dolly replied, sadly. Jordan looked over at Lily, she smiled and nodded back.

That evening was the rehearsal at St. Inez, everyone was to meet there at six. Jordan was running late as usual, so when she finally arrived, she was whisked down the aisle by her father, Paul explained everything that would happen tomorrow, they did a practice run and it was time to go, Jordan didn't even have time to think. Woody kissed her and they turned to make their way back down the aisle. "Wow, that was quick.", was all she could find to say. "Yeah, It'll take me longer to walk down this aisle, then it will to actually get married.", he chuckled. "Sorry.", Jordan said as she touched his cheek and shrugged. "I guess this is my punishment for wanting a traditional wedding. You go and pick the one church in Boston with the longest aisle.", Woody stated, his eyes smiling. "Well, I can't go too easy on you, can I farm boy?", she asked with a smirk.

The dinner was being held at Max's house. Pizza and pasta was served as they all sat around the family room telling their favorite stories about Woody and Jordan. They both handed out the bridal party gifts; money clips for the groomsmen and jewelry for the bridesmaids. After a little while Max, stood up and asked for everyone's attention. He handed Jordan a medium jewelry box, "This was you mothers, she got it on her sixteenth birthday, I would like to know if you want to wear it tomorrow.", he offered, a little choked up. She opened it to find a beautiful strand of pearls. Jordan nodded, as tears formed. "And these are from me.", he offered her a second smaller box containing a matching set of pearl earrings.

"Now you have something old and new.", Max stated as he took his daughter into his arms. "Jordan I have a pearl bracelet that was my mom's. You could borrow that.", Lily offered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What about something blue?", Dolly asked. "I already have something blue.", Jordan replied, smiling at Woody. Max then turned to Woody and handed him a box. "This is for you, I wore then on my wedding, and I would like you to have them now.", Max said. Woody opened the box to find a pair of gold cufflinks. "It would be my honor, Dad. Thank you.", Woody stated, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

Max raised his glass for a toast. "It's not an easy thing for a father to let his little girl go, even as independent and strong-willed as Jordan is. But I could not have picked a better man for my daughter to marry. Jordan thank you for being such a good daughter to me even when I may not have deserved it. And Woody thank you for loving and accepting my daughter as much as I do. To Jordan and Woody and." Max acknowledged. "To Jordan and Woody.", was the reply.

Later that evening after almost everyone else had left, Jordan and Woody snuck out to the front porch. She sat on the swing and motioned for him to do the same. They sat there together for a long time just talking and snuggling. "I'm going to miss you tonight.", Jordan said, running her fingers through his hair. "Yeah, but it will make tomorrow night all the more special.", he replied with a grin. They continued to watch the stars and kiss, enjoying the beautiful summer night.

All to soon, Calvin came out and perched himself in Woody's empty chair. "C'mon big brother, let's get going. I have to drop off Colleen before we go back to your place.", Cal said, rocking back and forth in the chair. "Calvin, you really do have the worst timing.", Woody chuckled as he kissed Jordan goodbye. "I love you Dr. Hoyt.", he smiled at her. Jordan leaned down to kiss him, "I love you too, Detective Hoyt.


	8. Goin' to the chapel

**A/N: HERE IT IS, THE WEDDING DAY. I DON'T OWN THEM, BUT I WOULD SURE LOVE TO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**CHAPTER 8: GOIN' TO THE CHAPEL**

SATURDAY JUNE 24, 2006

6:44AM.

Jordan woke from her restless sleep with a jolt. _It's here, today's the day. _She got up and ran to the mirror on the dresser. She looked at her reflection and her hands flew to her face, "Oh my God, I'm getting married today.", she screamed. Her bridesmaids ran into the room as soon as they heard her. They had stayed over at Max's after the rehearsal dinner. "Jordan, Jordan are you okay?", Lily asked first. "Lily, she doesn't look so good.", Dolly said as she noticed Jordan staring blankly into the mirror, breathing heavily. "Jordan why don't you sit down.", Emmy added. They walked her over to the bed, Lily started fanning her, Emmy got a glass of water. She was about to offer it to her, when Max walked in. "That won't do her any good. Here, drink this.", Max handed Jordan a small glass of whiskey. She drank it. "You feel better?", Max asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, I think so.", Jordan nodded, but she could not remember ever feeling so excitedly nervous.

7:18AM.

Woody was so happy, this was the day he would finally make Jordan his wife. He passed the time by shinning his shoes, as he waited for Cal to come over. Minutes later, Calvin burst through the door, his arms loaded. "Hey big brother, today's the big day.", he laughed, dumping the contents of his arms on the couch. One by one he began to go through the pile. "This is your tux, I'll lay it on your bed. This is mine, I'll put in in the guest room.", he stated, walking down the hall. "Hey Cal, can you get me another t-shirt, this one has shoe polish all over it. It's in the long dresser, left side, second drawer.", Woody called to his brother. Cal walked briskly down the hallway, but stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the living room. Calvin came up behind Woody, just as he leaned forward to put his shoes down, that's when Cal saw them for the first time, the three hideous scars on his brothers back. The first, long one that ran down the middle of his back, a smaller one right next to it from the second back surgery and the small round one from where the bullet exited his body. Woody turned around and grabbed the shirt out of Calvin's hand, "Thanks man.",he said. Cal stood silently next to his brother, catching a glimpse of the abdominal scars right before they were covered up by the fresh t-shirt. Five scars, five scars that marred his brothers body, seeing them only made what happened, so real. "Ready?", Woody asked, Cal just stared into space. "Calvin, you comin'?", Woody asked again, wheeling to the door. Cal cleared his throat, "Yeah Woods, I'm right behind ya.".

8:49AM

After an amazing breakfast made by Aunt Betty and Dolly, Jordan sat at her vanity, nervously bouncing her leg up and down as Lily twirled her hair up in hot rollers. The girls were bustling around, fussing over Jordan as they tried to get ready for the photographer, who was to be at the house at 1pm. Jordan was already on her third cup of coffee, not that she needed the caffeine or any thing, but at least playing with the coffee mug kept her from constantly tapping her nails on the vanity top. A few blocks away Calvin and Woody were making their way to a old fashioned part of the neighborhood. "Hey Woods, let's stop there for breakfast.", Cal offered as they neared a quaint diner. Woody let out a little chuckle as he wheeled inside, only to see Uncle Charlie, Max, Garret, Nigel, Bug and Sidney sitting at a large table. "Hey guys, what's this?", Woody asked confused. "It's breakfast, What do ya think it is?", Cal asked back, out of breath, sinking into his seat. "Cal called us to meet you guys here, he said it was your favorite place.", Garret explained. "No, I said it was the closest place. I'm starving.", Cal clarified, still trying to catch his breath. "Me too.", Woody smiled.

12:37PM

Jordan was feverishly pacing back and forth, anxiously waiting for her father to return and for the photographer to finish setting up. A few minutes later Max walked in, whistling happily. "Dad where the hell have you been?", Jordan scolded. Everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing and looked over at Jordan. "Sorry sweetie, after breakfast, we went over to the park, where the guys played a couple games of basketball. Woody's team won.", Max stated, making his way up the stairs. A smile crept across her face as the ladies rushed her into the den to change into her dress. When Max came back down in his tux, the first thing he saw was his beautiful baby girl in her wedding gown, his eyes began to tear as he watched her pose for the camera, looking so much like her mother. Back at the apartment, Cal started to pace as the clock ticked. He made his way down the hall to the bedroom and knocked on the door."Almost ready Woody?", he asked, slightly opening the door. "Yeah, could you give me a hand?.", Woody asked, nodding at his shoes, as he adjusted his new braces. Cal got on the floor and helped his brother with his shoes. "That basketball thing was pretty cool.", Cal stated as he tied the first one. "I play one a week at the rehab center.", Woody replied, straightening his tie. "You're really, really good." Cal complimented and helped his brother up. Woody smiled as he thought about this morning, how he first out 'ran' and then beat Cal (the jock) in basketball. "Admit it little brother, I kicked your ass today.", Woody laughed. "Yeah you did.", Calvin replied sheepishly, as they left for the church.

3:02PM

The limo ride to the church was silent, except for the swooshing sound of Jordan's dress as she nervously moved around. As they pulled up in front of St. Inez, Jordan noticed the time one the clock outside,"3:02, are you kidding me, I'm late for my own wedding?", she panicked. The coordinator met them at the door. "Everyone is inside, let's get you married.", she stated happily. Before Jordan could even react the double doors swung open and the music began. As the bridal party made their way down the aisle, Jordan's grip on Max's arm became tighter. "Are you ready, sweetie?", Max asked, lovingly. She nodded, noticing Lily was already halfway down the aisle, her cue to get ready. The guests rose, the wedding march started as they took the steps to the rest of her life. They walked painfully slow down that long aisle, she felt dizzy, her palms were sweaty, her heart was racing, she tried closing her eyes, but then she felt like she was going to fall.

Finally they made it, her father kissed her and handed her off to Woody, who never in his life, had seen anything more breathtaking than Jordan. She took a deep breath and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, he smiled wide, his eyes brimming with tears and a sudden wave of calm came over her. He was the only person who could do that, make everything alright by just looking at her. The ceremony was beautiful. Garret and Sidney did the readings, Paul officiated, Jordan's friend sang Ave Maria and Woodrow Wilson Hoyt took Jordan Marie Cavanaugh to be his wife. The marriage was sealed with a loving kiss and a glorious round of applause. As they made their way down the aisle, Jordan was finally able to see the friends and family gathered at the church to witness this blessed event, she hadn't noticed anyone the first time around. She proudly held on to her husbands arm as they exited, both grinning from ear to ear. He turned to her, a bit perplexed, "Jordan I have never seen you so calm.", he exclaimed. "Piece of cake.", she answered with a sly shrug.


	9. Love is in the air

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE DURING THE RECEPTION. AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER, MARRIED LIFE MOVES AT A MUCH QUICKER PACE, WITH SOME TWISTS AND TURNS ALONG THE WAY. NO, I STILL DON'T OWN THEM. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 9: LOVE IS IN THE AIR**

After the ceremony and pictures at the church, Woody and Jordan were whisked away to the reception site. Even though they had all helped to decorate, seeing the Pogue incased in all of it's wedding splendor was truly breathtaking.The day was going by at lightning speed, first were pictures, then the receiving line and finally dinner. Father Paul gave the blessing, Lily read a poem and Cal rose to give his speech. "I officially met Jordan a little over a year ago, but I've actually known her for five years now.", Cal started, eyeing the crowd and letting out a nervous cough. "The day Woody met her, he called home to tell me he'd found the woman of his dreams. I had never believed in love at first sight before, and to be honest, I thought he was crazy at the time.", he continued with a chuckle, the room fell into laughter. "I know now that it was true.", Cal smiled, first at Woody and Jordan, then over at his girlfriend, Colleen.

"I also know how it happened. I could stand here all day and tell you how wonderful Woody and Jordan are, but you already know that, so I'll try to keep it short. Jordan is the sweetest, intelligent, confident woman I have ever met. And Woody, he is absolutely the most patient, determined, courageous person I know.", Cal said, his eyes blurring the words on the paper. He turned to face his brother, "I want you to know how much I admire you and how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. I'm so proud to be your brother. Thank you. I love you both. To Woody and Jordan!". All glasses were raised in their honor, "To Woody and Jordan."

Following dinner was the cake cutting and of course, more pictures. Jordan felt like she was being hounded by the paparazzi, and her cheeks were throbbing from smiling so much. But the smile came naturally, this was by far, the happiest day of her life, and it was only going to get better. Woody had promised her a dance, and he intended to keep that promise. "Well Jordan, you ready?", he asked nodding toward the dance floor. "More than you know.", she replied, smiling brightly.

They were announced with thunderous applause, Jordan put her arms lovingly around her husbands neck, as the music started. "You know, I'm not as graceful as I used to be." Woody stated, never taking his eyes off the ground. "Who said you were _ever_ graceful?", Jordan joked, holding him a little tighter. She watched him with great pride, seeing how he struggled, but never faltered. The next dance was with the bridal party, Woody rested at the table while Garret danced with Jordan. " You're like a daughter to me, you know. I care about you both so much, and I'm really, really happy for you two.", Garret said through misty eyes. "Aw Garret, we love you too.", Jordan replied, equally as emotional. Woody alwaysloved watching Jordan from a distance, it made his heart flutter to see his wife laugh as she twirled, her curls bouncing when she danced.

Max, Woody and Bug were in deep conversation at the table about how Nigel and Dolly seemed to be only dancing with one another. Just then Roz Framus came up to the table, " I believe you owe me a dance Buggles.", she smirked. "Ah ..well.. we were just…", Bug stammered, pointing to Woody and Max. "Oh did I interrupt your little chat, I'm sorry.", she asked, sarcastically. "It was nothing important.", Max insisted with a smile. "No Bug, go ahead, after all, a bet is a bet.", Woody chuckled. Bug reluctantly mad his way to the dance floor with Roz, but not before glaring back at Max and Woody who waived him on with encouragement.

Of course Roz had picked a slow dance, and to make matters worse, Roz's high heels made Bug appear much shorter than he was, so short his head came just up to her chest, as she pulled him close. The floor then cleared a bit to make room for a spotlight dance. Bug made a mental note to hunt down every copy of the wedding video and to erase this part. As the song ended, and the applause began , Roz took Bug aside, "That was fun Buggles, would you like to give it another go?", she asked with a shrug. Bug turned around and shook his head, "I need a drink."

Jordan came over to the table to find Woody looking a little uncomfortable. She grabbed her purse and pulled out his medication bottles. "Jordan , I'm fine.", he sighed. "No your not. Just take them, you'll feel much better. Doctor's orders.", she insisted, with a smile and a kiss. It was only a matter of seconds until the next song started and Calvin pulled her away. "Sorry Woods, I need a dance with my favorite sister-in-law.", Cal called out. Dolly came over and fell into a seat next to Woody. "This is the best wedding I've ever been to.", she exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad to see you're having so much fun.", Woody stated. "So where's Nigel?", he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh….he's at the bar, getting our drinks.", she replied shyly. She looked over toward the bar, Nigel waived to her, she waived back, blushing to an intense shade of red. Woody just smiled and nodded.

Bug nudged Nigel, "You'd better be careful. Remember, Woody owns a gun.", he warned with a chuckled. Nigel just sighed and walked over to Dolly. "Hello Dr. Vijay.", a voice came from behind him. He turned to find a familiar face. "Hello, Tess, isn't it?", he asked, recognizing her as one of Woody's best nurses, and good friend."So are you here with anyone?", he asked nervously. "No just my colleagues.", she replied, nodding to her table as she sipped her wine. Bug then saw Roz walking toward him, he turned to Tess, "Would you care to dance?", he asked, anxiously, pulling her to the dance floor before she could even respond.

The night was winding down, Jordan came overand sat between Max and Woody. She rested her head on her fathers shoulder, "Thanks for everything Dad.", she said, kissing his cheek. "My pleasure Sweetheart, my pleasure.", he replied, holding her close. "How about one last dance Mrs. Hoyt?", Woody asked, responding to the Dj's call to the dance floor. "Are you sure?", she asked back, noticing his grimace as he reached for his crutches. "We'll take it nice and slow.", he said as they made their way to the dance floor. But before they could get there, Jordan stopped, pulled out two chairs and said, "Let's sit this one out." They held hands and sat together as they watched their loved ones dance, adding one more special moment, that now was to become, the memories of their wedding day.


	10. Night into day

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER UP, SORRY FOR THE DELAY. THIS CHAPTER HAS THE WEDDING NIGHT AND NEXT MORNING, BUT DON'T WORRY I KEPT IT CLEAN, I PROMISE. AS ALWAYS, NO OWNERSHIP ON MY PART. ENJOY, AND PLEASE REVIEW. **

**CHAPTER 10: NIGHT INTO DAY**

It was after one in the morning when the happy couple finally arrived home. Woody was fumbling with his keys as Jordan bent down and playfully kissed his neck. "Jordan slow down, we have all night. Let's at least get inside.", he joked, pulling her onto his lap. "What was that for?", Jordan laughed as they entered the apartment. "What? You didn't think I would carry my wife over the threshold." he stated, kissing her as they made their way to the bedroom. She started to unbutton his shirt and he ran his hand down her back, "Damn.", he muttered as his hand encountered the forty or so satin covered buttons that ran down the backside of her dress. "Now who's in a hurry?", she chuckled. Rising, she turned around and seductively lowered the zipper of her dress, "Do you honestly think I would have the patience to button all of these?", she chuckled over her shoulder. Jordan stepped out of her gown and gently laid it across a chair. "You get comfortable, I'll be right out.", she whispered as she retreated to the bathroom.

As Woody patiently waited for Jordan to return, he silently prayed that his body would not fail him because of his injuries. The doctors had reassured him that even though he had been hurt , they could still have a pretty normal love life. Then he chuckled to himself as it dawned on him, he hadn't been with anyone since Annie, and that was like a lifetime ago. Sure he had dated a few girls since moving to Boston, but he never felt for them what he felt for Jordan. Devan, once propositioned Woody, but being the gentleman that he is, he told her that he could never be with a woman he didn't love. Just then, the bathroom door creaked open, "Whatcha thinking about Farm boy ?", Jordan asked leaning against the doorframe, dressed in an ivory silk negligee, her long hair unpinned and flowing freely. "You.", he responded, taken aback by her beauty.

Jordan was in total awe at the sight of her husband as she slipped into bed next to him. She had never felt so loved, so wanted, so complete. He had always made her feel special, but the look in his eyes made her completely melt. They took things slow at first, talking, kissing, exploring each other. Because of his limited mobility and her take charge personality, Woody let Jordan control the progression. He loved watching her, soaking in every expression, every loving touch, every endearing word. And Jordan couldn't help but be amazed at the extent of her feelings, not just physical but emotional as the two finally became one.

Woody woke up just as the sun started peeking through the windows. He smiled as he looked at his wife sprawled out over him, her head resting on his shoulder, her arm draped over his chest, and her long leg laying across his. Even if he wanted to get up, he couldn't without waking her, so he ran his hand up and down her arm, she stirred, so he pulled her closer as she opened her eyes. "Good morning.", she offered, kissing his cheek. "Yes it is. Sleep well?", he asked, kissing her back. "Like a baby, how about you?", she responded, sitting up, her knees pulled to her chest, her hair falling over her bare shoulders. "Yep.", Woody replied, pushing up on his elbows. "Why?', he asked suggestively. "We've got a lot to do this morning.", she said, redressing in the ivory negligee that was discarded earlier that morning. "Then why are you putting that back on?", he laughed.

She smiled back, "No Woody we have brunch with the family remember?", she reminded. "Then off to Hawaii for a week.", he added, "And then to Wisconsin for my aunt and uncle's anniversary." Jordan nodded as she flopped back on the bed. She tore the covers off of Woody and playfully kissed his chest, then his stomach; she ran her finger under the waistband of his shorts and snapped it. "Ow, what was that for?", he chuckled. She jumped off the bed and moved down to grab his leg. "Time to get busy Detective.", she laughed, bending his knee to his chest. Woody flopped back onto the pillow, "C'mon Jordan.", he protested. "What Woody? You haven't had therapy in two days, did you really think I was gonna let you go all week without it?", she asked, sternly, but with a laugh. "You're no fun, all work and no play.", he stated jokingly. "Oh we'll play alright. But business before pleasure.", she laughed amusingly.

Jordan and Woody entered the hotel just as Aunt Betty and Uncle Charlie were coming off the elevator. "Hey you two, I guess we're the first ones here.", Aunt Betty observed, glancing around the lobby. "Where's Dolly?", Woody asked, noticing his cousins absence. "She must be in the dining room already. We knocked on her door before we came down and there was no answer.", Uncle Charlie replied. The detective in Woody started to worry until they entered the lounge to find Dolly and Nigel sitting on a couch next to a window, laughing and talking. Dolly was still dressed in her bridesmaid gown, Nigel's jacket over her shoulders, the small bouquet she had caught last night, cluched in her hand. Nigel was still dressed in his tux, the tie and vest tucked neatly in his pants pocket, the garter he had caught last night perched on his left upper arm.

During brunch, the plans for the next two weeks were discussed. Aunt Betty and Uncle Charlie were going back to Wisconsin to prepare for their anniversay party. Cal would be gone for a week on a business trip, since being promoted to assistant manager at work. Max had to go back to Chicago with his sister Maureen to take care of some legal issues pertaining to James. So Dolly offered to stay in Boston for the week, staying at Max's to take care of Bailey the dog and collect the mail from her cousins apartments.

Woody was opposed to Dolly staying alone in a big city without him or Cal to protect her. "We'll keep an eye on her Woody, don't worry.", Garret offered, nodding to the rest of the morgue staff. "I can handle it, don't you trust me Woody?", she asked innocently, with a smile. "Of course I trust you Dolly", he replied looking protectivly at her, then raising his eyebrow at Nigel. "Ouch Woodrow.", Nigel exclaimed with mock hurt. They all laughed, "You just make sure she stays safe.", Woody joked, pointing at Nigel. Dolly blushed. "You have my word.", Nigel smirked. Woody nodded, and relaxed a little, knowing Dolly would be just fine.


	11. Sweet home Kewaunee

**A/N: A LITTLE TRIP TO WISCONSIN, ANYONE? WELL THAT'S WHERE WE'RE HEADED IN THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THE CROSSING JORDAN CHARACTERS OR THE TOWN OF KEWAUNEE, WIS, (IF ANY OF THE INFORMATION IS WRONG, I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE). HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**CHAPTER 11: SWEET HOME KEWAUNEE**

Cal and Dolly waited anxiously at the Austin-Straubel airport for Woody and Jordan's flight to land. They finally spotted Jordan pushing the luggage, with poor Woody buried underneath. Dolly ran up and hugged Jordan while Cal unloaded Woody's lap. The couple looked great, they both had beautiful tans, which was a huge improvement to the paleness of Woody's skin from spending all of last summer in the hospital and rehab. He had even managed to gain a few much needed pounds. And Jordan, well she always looked wonderful, but there was something different about her. This trip, it seemed, had washed away all of the stress and worry from the passed year. She was so relaxed, so happy, giddy even.

The drive to the Hoyt farm was filled with talk of their honeymoon adventures; the sights, the food, the fun. Jordan couldn't help herself, she was so happy from the week in Hawaii but also, so excited to be back with family and to get the chance to see where Woody grew up, that she rambled non-stop for half of the ride. Dolly didn't seem to mind one bit, and Cal kept her going by asking question after question. Dolly was pointing out some interesting sites of Kewaunee, "This is the Marquette historical district, and over there is our families favorite resturant.", she stated happily. She was just about to tell Jordan about the quaint little shops, when Cal called from the drivers seat, "Hey Jordan, look.", he chuckled and nodded to a snoring Woody in the passenger seat next to him. "Your brother can sleep just about anywhere. I've never seen anything like it.", Jordan laughed. "Hey Woods, we're almost there.", Cal called, giving his brothers shoulder a slight nudge. "Huh? Oh yeah. Hey, that's the Kewaunee marina.", Woody stated, still groggy, as he looked out the window. "That's where Dad and Uncle Charlie brought us to fish.", he happily remembered.

Before they knew it, the group had arrived. Jordan jumped out of the car and went around back to get Woody his chair. Dolly and Cal took the bags into the house, while Jordan was soaking in the beauty of her surroundings. Everything looked so pristine and perfect, like a painting, like paradise. _No wait, I was just in paradise. But if Hawaii is paradise, then Kewaunee must be heaven., _she thought to herself. "Uh Jordan?", Woody called from the car, interrupting her from her reverie. "Oh I'm sorry.", she called back, bringing him his chair. "It's just…..this place is so amazing Woody. It's so beautiful.", she exclaimed, squeezing his shoulders. He looked up at her and grabbed her hand, "Yeah I guess it is.", he agreed with a nod.

After a delicious lunch, in the main house, Woody and Jordan made their way to the small guest house Aunt Betty had prepared just for them. It was a small, one floor cottage with two bedrooms, a living room and kitchenette, perfect for the newlyweds. Woody explained that it was used for the farmhands that helped his great-grandfather run the farm. But whenthey were younger,Woody, Cal and Dolly used it as a clubhouse. Jordan saw Cal's handy work as she noticed the bathroom was made accessible and only the lower half of the kitchen cabinets were stocked. They went into the bedroom and started unpacking the suitcases. She had just finished unpacking the last of the luggage when she twirled around to look at her husband, "I'm in heaven Woody.", she stated with a smile. "Really?", he asked, playfully knocking her down on the bed. Woody then pushed himself onto the bed and nearly on top of Jordan. "Yes really.", she panted breathlessly, consumed in his kisses.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and some of the evening wrapped up in each others arms. That was until Dolly came by to let them know dinner was ready. They rushed to get ready as Dolly waited patiently outside for them. Aunt Betty came out, and Jordan walked ahead with her. Dolly came behind Woody and put her hand on his shoulder, "After all that traveling, you must have been exhausted. Looks like that 'nap' did you a world of good.", Dolly exclaimed with a smile. "Huh?", Woody inquired, glancing, a bit confused, over his shoulder. "Just what the doctor ordered?", Dolly asked innocently, with a laugh. " Yeah, something like that.", he replied, blushing.

The next day was Aunt Betty and Uncle Charlie's 30th anniversary party. The entire Hoyt clan was there, which was surprisingly large, consisting of mostly third and fourth cousins. Aunt Betty had her family there, the Mitchell's, a sweet and even larger bunch. Jordan was helping to pass out the cake when she noticed Woody sitting alone, paging through a photo album. She came over with two pieces of cake and a large glass of milk to share. "That's a beautiful picture.", she commented, handing him his cake. He nodded, accepting the cake and handing Jordan the album. The picture was of his family at Betty and Charlie's wedding. There was Woody's father standing behind his seated wife who was holding two-year old ring-bearer Woody on one leg, and baby Cal on the other. "It's the only family portrait we ever took, my mom got sick a few months later.", Woody whispered, running his hand over the picture. "She loved you Woody, so do I.", Jordan stated, putting her arm around her husband and kissing his head.

A few days later was the fourth of July. The day started with a parade, then a trip to the cemetery to visit Woody's parents gravesite, and finally a huge barbeque with way too much food for just the six of them. Woody and Dolly were deep in conversation by the big oak tree while Jordan and Aunt Betty set the picnic table. Dolly had been very quiet lately and Jordan could see something was bothering her, hopefully talking to Woody would help. They were halfway through dinner, Cal, Woody and Uncle Charlie were discussing the fishing trip they had planned for tomorrow, and Aunt Betty, Dolly and Jordan were planning a shopping trip. Dolly suddenly looked up from her coleslaw and blurted, "I want to move to Boston." All eyes darted toward her as she continued. "When I was there last week I looked at the schools, teachers make so much more money out there. Cal said I could stay with him until I find a place of my own." Cal lowered his head nervously.She looked over to her parents, "You know I love you guys, but I need to grow up. I'm going to be twenty-six and I think its time for a change. I realy love it there.", she explained, tears forming in her eyes. "Boston's not that far, and your cousins are there.", Uncle Charlie stated, trying to hide his emotions. All Aunt Betty could do was scoop her little girl in her arms and hold her.

Woody and Jordan spent that night sprawled out on a blanket under the oak tree watching the fabulous fireworks Cal and Uncle Charlie were setting off. He leaned against the trunk, holding his wife tightly in his arms. They were silently watching the sky when Woody let out a sigh. "You okay?", Jordan asked, turning to look at him. "Fine. I'm just worried about Dolly. I hope she's making the right decision", he said nodding to his cousin and aunt sitting on the front porch. "Well Boston was the right decision for you. Wasn't it?", Jordan joked, nudging him and planting a kiss on his lips. "The best I ever made.", he replied, shifting a little to get more comfortable. Jordan smiled and helped him lay down as she curled up next to him, underneath the magical Wisconsin sky.


	12. Expectations

**A/N: FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE…..(HEE HEE), READ TO FIND OUT. SAME DISCLAIMER AS ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN THEM. PLEASE REVIEW, I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS! **

**CHAPTER 12: EXPECTATIONS**

It had been a little over two months, seventy days to be exact, since the wedding. Woody and Jordan were in a perpetual state of bliss. They were content with each other, comfortable in their life together, everything was perfect. Everything except for Jordan's fatigue. She chalked it up to the 'excitement' of being a newlywed. It hit her hardest in the evening, and Jordan being a night owl, couldn't understand why she was totally dead on her feet by 10pm. Otherwise she felt fine, she became nauseous and dizzy at a crime scene about three weeks ago, but it was a case that involved a body decomposing for ten days in the ninety degree heat. _Disgusting, _Jordan thought to herself as she felt her stomach turn at the memory.

Luckily Lily came into her office, and interrupted Jordan's daydream. "Hey Jordan, I know this is going to sound crazy, but do you have a box of tampons?", Lily whispered as if the subject was taboo. "The ladies lounge is out, there's none in storage, and I can't request any until the fifteenth, when the supplies check comes in.", she explained as Jordan rummaged through her cabinet. "Ah-ha. Here Lily, take the box.", Jordan smiled, handing it over. "Oh thank you Jordan, all of the female employees are forever in your debt.", Lily joked. "Are you sure you don't need any?", Lily asked. "No, I'm good.", Jordan answered, a wave of realization coming over her. As soon as Lily left her office, Jordan sunk down into her seat and pulled out her calendar. "Oh my God, oh my God.", she repeated again and again as she turned the pages back.

Jordan kept her suspicions to herself, she was by all accounts, in denial. She made every excuse she could for why the last red circled date on her calendar was a week before her wedding. She decided to bypass the whole home test and go directly to the doctor for a blood test, it was more accurate and would not leave any evidence for the detective to find. And taking any tests at work would be totally out of the question. Unfortunately, because it was Labor day weekend, she could not get in to see a doctor, but the nurse could do the blood work. She would have to wait until Tuesday to get the news, it was going to be a very long weekend.

Monday was the annual Labor day barbeque by Max's. Jordan, Dolly and Lily were in the kitchen preparing the salads and side dishes. For the first time in five days, Jordan was not thinking of the possibility of pregnancy. She and Lily were trying to get any information they could out of Dolly about her budding relationship with Nigel. "We're just good friends.", Dolly insisted, trying to dodge the questions. "C'mon Dolly, Nigel and I are just good friends. So spill it.", Lily laughed. "Yeah Dolly, Nigel wont tell us anything, even though Woody has threatened him with bodily harm.", Jordan stated, trying to control her laughter. "Okay, we're just really, really good friends.", Dolly confided, with a glimmer in her eye. The three immediately burst out laughing.

"You girls ready in there, we're starving. Everything's done out here.", Woody called through the screen door. "Be right out.", they giggled in unison, as Jordan's cell phone rang. Dolly and Lily brought the rest of the food out, followed by a bewildered Jordan carrying a bowl of fruit salad. Garret and Max started to pass out the drinks as everyone dug into the food. "Oh none for me Dad.", Jordan said, nodding to the bottle he was passing her. "Jordan Hoyt, did you just turn down a beer?", Garret asked, stunned. Jordan nodded as a huge smile broke out across her face. "I can't hold it in any longer, I just found out a few minutes ago. Woody and I are going to be parents, we're having a baby!", she screamed. The entire table started to bustle with congratulations. Jordan looked over at Woody, her eyes gleaming. Woody sat there speechless and stunned as he lowered his head. When he finally found his voice, "Excuse me.", was all he could whisper.

Woody fumbled with his crutches, his body not cooperating, he finally gathered himself together and rose, heading toward the kitchen door. Jordan came up behind him, "Woody what's wrong?", she asked, holding the door open. "Nothing, I just need……some space. Some time…..to think.", he stammered, entering the house. "Wait. Time to think about what?", she inquired, becoming annoyed. "Are you sure?", he whispered. "Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have told anyone if I wasn't. Why?", she asked angrily. "It's just .….with my injuries.…", Woody started, but was interrupted. "Woody, the doctor never said you couldn't have children.", Jordan said softly, rubbing his shoulder. "He never said I could either?", Woody shot back, looking away. "What the hell are you implying?", she yelled. "No Jordan, I'm not implying anything. I'm sorry. It's just…….I didn't think it would be this easy.…..or this fast. With everything that's happened……", his words trailing off.

They walked slowly into the living room, Woody sank into Max's easy chair, Bailey came over and took her usual spot, right at Woody's feet. "Woody what are you trying to say? I thought you would be thrilled. You've always talked about having a family.", Jordan rambled, kneeling beside him. "That was before….", Woody admitted, looking down at his legs. Jordan knew that look all too well.…..he was scared. "How can I be a good father Jordan? I mean I can't teach my son how to play baseball. I can't teach my daughter how to ice skate. I can't show them how to ride a bike or drive a car. I can't.….", he stated, looking briefly at his wife before looking down again. "Woah, Woody. In the last sixteen months I don't think I've heard you say can't as much as you did right now.", Jordan chuckled, taking his hand in hers. Woody put his free hand through his hair and shook his head. "I know your scared, I'm terrified. Hey, look at me.", she demanded, bringing his face up, his teary eyes meeting hers. " I know you love me and this baby, Woody. You can do this, we both can.", she said, hugging him tightly. He nodded slightly, still unsure of this.


	13. Yes sir, that's my baby

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG, I WILL UPDATE AGAIN VERY SOON. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE READ & REVIEW. AS ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CROSSING JORDAN. **

**CHAPTER 13: YES SIR, THAT'S MY BABY**

It's been almost two weeks since the big news was revealed at the Labor day barbeque, and word sure travels fast around here. The day after Jordan told her closest family and friends, it seems half of Boston also knew. From the minute she found out, Jordan went into complete mommy mode. She had never thought of herself as even remotely maternal, but these feelings were something she just couldn't deny. Warm thoughts of ten fingers and ten toes or chubby pink cheeks invaded her dreams. She started to notice other pregnant women walking down the street and smiled every time she saw a baby sleeping in their mothers arms or babbling in their strollers. At times she felt so overwhelmed with love, she thought her heart would burst.

Woody on the other hand, felt just as overwhelmed but for completely different reasons. The news of his impending fatherhood was a shock, to say the least. First off, he and Jordan had never really talked as a couple about having children. He had always wanted a family, and even more so with Jordan, but that was before he was injured. Now he was confused and scared as to how good of a father he would be. He was also worried about Jordan. He wasquite aware that thousands of women become pregnant and give birth every day, but this wasn't just any woman, this was his wife. Jordan of course, is a very healthy woman who takes good care of herself, but her job is very stressful and at times even dangerous. Never the less, him being in doting husband mode, couldn't help but worry; and reading all of those pregnancy books was not helping.

Today was the day, Jordan's first prenatal visit. Both her and Woody took the whole day off, so they could spend some much needed time together and they wouldn't have to rush back to work. Woody nervously tapped his fingers as Jordan read a working mom magazine. "Woody relax, you're not the one being examined.", Jordan chuckled, grabbing his hand. He smiled back at her and nodded, just as the nurse called from the doorway, "Jordan Hoyt". Jordan got up and headed toward the nurse, she looked back at Woody, still sitting in the waiting area, "Aren't you coming?", she asked smiling. "Are you sure you want me to?", he asked back, uncomfortably. "Of course I do.", she replied, rolling her eyes and waiving him on.

The nurse busily went about her duties, handing Jordan a cup and pointing to the bathroom, she then weighed her, checked her blood pressure and asked some basic questions; she then handed Jordan a pink paper gown andasked her to change, "The doctor will be in shortly.", she stated with a smile as she left the room. Woody sat silentlyto Jordan's left, wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts, a million questions invading his head. In a few minutes the doctor entered the room and immediately recognized Jordan, they had gone to medical school together. The two ladies caught up on the last fifteen yearswhile Dr. Melissa Logan went about with her examination. Woody watched intently as the doctor measured and calculated. "Well Jordan, you're about twelve weeks. Your last cycle started on June 19, that would make you due on March 26, 2007.", she exclaimed, adjusting the calculation wheel accordingly. "That would have made your conception date around the fourth of July.", she added. Jordan looked over at Woody in fond remembrance of their vacation in Wisconsin, he smiled back, blushing a little.

The next thing Dr. Logan did was listen to the heartbeat with a doppler device. She squirted some warm gel on Jordan's abdomen and moved the head of the wand around to the right spot, "There it is, nice and steady, 164 beats per minute, perfect.", the doctor remarked. Woody looked over at Jordan and squeezed her hand, as tears filled both of their eyes. "Because you're over thirty-five Jordan, you are considered high risk.", Melissa pointed out. The smile on Woody's face fell, "What does that mean?", he asked concerned. "Oh, don't worry, its really just a precaution, but I would like to do a sonogram to get an idea of how things are progressing. Okay?", she asked. Jordan nodded smiling as she held tightly to her husbands hand. The doctor flipped the light switch off and proceeded to run the test. A few seconds later, there on the screen was baby Hoyt's first picture. No bigger than a walnut, but looking remarkably like a baby. Woody looked lovingly at Jordan, "That's our baby.", he gasped placing one hand on her abdomen and wiping his eyes with the other.

After the excitement of the doctors visit, Woody and Jordan went to have lunch. They sat at the little café for over two hours discussing everything from diapers to colleges, and everything in between. All of the concerns Woody had about his ability to be a father seemed to disappear, and were replaced with an enormous feeling of pride. Making their way back to the car, Woody spotted a baby boutique and begged Jordan to go in. As soon as entered, Woody picked out a little pink ruffled dress, he smiled as he looked up at Jordan. She smiled back and shrugged, "What if it's a boy?", she asked folding her arms. He nodded and picked out a blue short set and all Jordan could do was shake her head as Woody put down his credit card and bought both outfits.


	14. Trick or treat

**A/N: HERE'S AFUN CHAPTER WITH A SURPRISING TWIST. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THEM, JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**CHAPTER 14: TRICK OR TREAT**

It was the early morning of October thirty-first, a chilly start to the day. Jordan woke from her sleep to a sound she couldn't make out. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, she was about to nudge Woody awake when she realized the sound was coming from him. _Snoring? Woody doesn't snore. _Jordan thought to herself as she peered over to find her husband snuggled tightly in the covers, his mouth hanging open. She chuckled as she quietly slid off the bed, walking to the bathroom. "Your daddy must be really tired, we'll let him sleep a little longer.", she whispered, smiling and rubbing her little belly.

Jordan took her time in the shower, when she came back into the bedroom, she found Woody propped up in bed, in the middle of a sneezing fit. "Hey, you don't sound so good. How do you feel?", she asked sincerely. "Like crap.", he answered dryly. He woke up with a headache, runny nose, scratchy throat and the beginning of a rather nasty cough. "You're staying home today.", Jordan stated, firmly. "No, I can go to work today. I'll probably stay at my desk all day, anyhow.", Woody finished, just as Jordan stuck the thermometer under his tongue. "100.3, you're staying home. And if that temp gets any higher, you call me and I'll come home to take you to see your doctor.", she insisted, shuddering when she remembered how fast the pneumonia crept up on him when he was in the hospital.

"It's just a cold Jordan.", Woody whined, pulling himself up. "It might be the flu.", she stated, pushing him back down onto the pillows. "Now, you're probably going to be very weak, so I want you to stay in bed today.", she demanded, bustling back and forth, placing his morning meds, a box of tissue, a few magazines, a cup of tea and a bagel on the nightstand next to him. "There, now you can stay in bed and rest.", she smiled. Woody just rolled his eyes. "I mean it, I don't want you to overdo it. Okay?", she scolded. "Maybe you should take some of your own advice Doc.", he retorted, shooting her a smiling glance as his eyes made their way to her growing tummy. "Very funny, now rest. I'll call you when I get to work. We love you.", she said, kissing his forehead. "I love you both too.", he called after her.

As soon as the door closed behind Jordan, Woody got into his chair and wheeled out to the living room, put on the tv and fixed himself a huge bowl of cereal. He flipped through the morning talk shows, then watched a couple of game shows, yelling the answers at the television. He talked to Jordan at least a dozen times, confirming each time that he really was resting. By 11am, Woody was bored out of his mind, _how did I ever make it through three and a half months in the hospital and rehab? _, he wondered as he tried to pass the time. It was half passed noon when his stomach startetd to growl, "Feed a cold, right, he asked himself out loud. He was just about to make himself a sandwich, when there was a knock at the door.

Remembering what day it was, Woody brought the bowl of candy with him to the door. He opened the door to find Cal standing there, holding a huge bag. "Trick or treat big brother.", Cal chuckled, noticing the bowl of candy on Woody's lap. "Hey, you guys give out the full sized bars.", he added, snatching up two candy bars as he walked into the apartment. "I brought you some lunch, Jordan said you were sick.", Cal said, his voice sounding a little more concerned then he wanted to let on. "I have a cold Calvin, I'm not dying.", Woody complained, "But I am starving." While Cal was digging into the bag, Woody turned toward the kitchen, "I'll get the drinks.", he stated. "No I'll do it, you relax.", Cal offered. "God, I can get a few cans of pop Calvin….",Woody started, but was interrupted. "I know you can Woods, but I'm here so let me help. Just humor me, Okay?", Cal said with a smirk. Woody nodded and smiled back.

"Day off?", Woody asked between bites. "Nah, I started a four this morning, inventory.", Cal answered, returning to his burger. Woody noticed Cal was pretty quiet during lunch, not his usual self at all. "What's up Calvin? You need to tell me something, don't you?", Woody asked, reading his brothers long face. Cal nodded, "Yeah. Now I don't want you to get angry or judge me…." Woody gave Cal an all to familiar look. "See you're already disappointed and I didn't even tell you what happened.", he lowered his head. "So tell me Calvin.", Woody prodded. "You know my girlfriend Colleen?", he asked rhetorically. Woody nodded. "Well you know were pretty serious, right? And I know I love her.….", he blushed. "That's great Cal. But then what's the problem?", Woody asked a little confused. Cal continued, taking a deep breath, "It's just…..we're…um.…you see.…she's pregnant."

"Wow, I'm gonna be an uncle. Congratulations Cal. When's the baby due?", Woody rambled, patting his brothers back. "Um, May first. You're not mad at me Woods?", Cal asked cautiously. "No, I'm happy for you. Wow our kids are going to grow up together.", Woody smiled, then suddenly became serious. "You are going to marry her? You do want this, right Calvin?", he asked. "Yeah of course I want this. We were thinking of getting married next month, Thanksgiving weekend. Something small and intimate. I'd like you to be my best man.", Cal stated with a grin. "Definitely, I would be honored.", Woody answered, hugging his brother. It seems even some of the trickiest Halloweens turn out to be full of treats.


	15. Hostages part 1:Taken

**

* * *

A/N: OKAY, OKAY I KNOW I'VE BEEN VERY GOOD(NOT A LOT OF ANGST), BUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. I'VE HAD THIS PART OF THE STORY WRITTEN FOR MONTHS, IT CONSISTS OF A FEW CHAPTERS AND IS PRETTY ANGSTY. THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. OH THE FUN I WOULD HAVE WITH THEM IF THEY DID BELONG TO ME, BUT SADLY THEY DON'T.**** ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 15: HOSTAGES PART 1: TAKEN**

It was a cold day, around the middle of December. Woody looked up at the clock, 10:12am, his partner Lois Carver was about three hours into a ten day vacation to sunny Florida with her husband and kids. So this meant he would be stuck at his desk until she returned. That was his own fault though, his captain offered to partner him up with another detective, but Woody declined, it turns out his options weren't all that appealing. Let's see, Annie Capra was still on maternity leave, Louisa Santana was undercover on a case involving a drug dealer, no chance there. That left Roz Framus and Matt Seely; Roz made the job fun and interesting , but she was always on the go an Woody felt he would just end up slowing her down. Then there was Seely, Woody tried to be friendly toward him, at least for Lily's sake, but he always ended up avoiding Woody like the plague. It seems the detective had a hard time dealing with disabled people, but then again, Seely had a hard times dealing with most people.

Woody looked up at the clock again 10:15am, this was going to be a very long day. He had finished some paperwork and was well into another project when a voice called, "Hey Hoyt, long time no see.", Santana stated, walking up to him, dressed in skimpy clothes, her hair messy and way too much make-up on. Woody looked up, a bit startled, "How's it goin'?", he asked. "Not bad. You look like you've been busy.", she said with a smile, nodding to the fleet of paper boats covering a corner of his desk. "Yeah, well Lois is on vacation, so I have a lot of extra time on my hands.", he explained with a grin. She acknowledged with a nod. "So how's your case?", he asked, feeling a little pang of jealously. "Great, almost over. I'm gonna go pick the guy up. Wanna come? ", she asked waiving the arrest warrant. "Are you kidding, anything to get away from this desk.", Woody replied with a smile.

As they made their way to the locker room, Woody asked, "So where's this scumbag hiding out?" Santana smiled as she put on her Kevlar vest, "Some abandoned schoolhouse across town. You need help with yours?", she asked grabbing the other vest. He turned and looked menacingly at the vest, "Don't want it.", he muttered, turning his head away quickly. "Then I don't want you commin'. I wont be responsible if this jerk tries to put up a fight.", she explained, then patted the bench for Woody to sit down on. He reluctantly gave in, remebering the last time he wore the vest was the day he was shot. _It didn't make a difference then, _he thought. She helped him with the vest, it immediately felt heavy and constricting, the memory of that missle slicing through the vest and his body, finally resting into the wall behind him, still fresh in his head. Woody could hardly breathe, he was starting to sweat and there was buzzing in his ears. He wanted to jump up and run away, but he couldn't; he couldn't get up, he couldn't move, just like that day. Woody heard a muffled voice, "Hoyt, Hoyt?". He squeezed his eyes shut, "Woody are you okay?", Santana's clear voice asked with much concern. Woody took a deep breath as he nodded and put on his coat. "Let's go get this guy.", he exclaimed, trying to regain his composure as he grabbed his crutches and slowly rose.

When they got to the scene, they noticed two bodies laying in front of the abandoned schoolhouse and no backup. "Are you sure this is the place?", Woody asked, easing out of the car. "Yeah, that's what the informant said.", she replied, pulling her gun out and walking toward the door. "Santana wait.", Woody ordered, making his way to her. "Backup's on the way, you stay here and wait for them.", she told him as she got to the door. Woody saw the squad cars coming around the corner, "See I told you.", she said entering the building. Woody wasn't far behind, "I'm coming with you.", he stated. When he got to the door he called out to the officers, "I've got a detective in here, surround the building.….", but before he could finish, the door opened and he was pulled inside, dropping one of his crutches outside of the now locked door.

Back at the morgue, Bug and Nigel were in the middle of a very heated discussion on who baby Hoyt would like better. 'Uncle Bug' had concluded that he would be the favorite because he was an expert on bugs and what kid doesn't like bugs. 'Uncle Nigel' on the other hand, had concluded that he would be the favorite because he dabbled in the paranormal and was a computer genius. It almost came to the point of blows as Bug yelled, "You'll scare the kid to death with all of your crazy ghost and alien stories. It'll have nightmares for years." Nigel got right up into Bug's face, "Well what about you? You know you can't give a baby worms Bug, because it will eat them.", Nigel stated sarcastically. "And besides, I wont tell the baby any stories that will scare it, I can be fun.", he replied, putting his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out. "What are you going to do, read to the baby off your blog?", Bug chuckled, smugly.

Jordan and Lily stood in the doorway, very amused by the show until Garret walked by, folder in hand. "Alright kids recess is over. I could here you two in my office.", he scolded Nigel and Bug. "We've got a couple of bodies at an abandoned schoolhouse across town. Bug it should be you and Jordan but Nige I want you to go instead. It's too cold for Jordan to be out there.", Garret explained. "Sure thing Dr. M.", Nigel replied. "Oh I don't think so Garret. It's like a hundred and fifteen inside my body, I'm going.", she demanded, turning toward her office. He nodded and proceeded to walk with her. He put his arm around her shoulder, "You know I'm going to be the favorite uncle, don't you?", he asked with a wink.


	16. Hostages part 2:Knowing

**A/N: HERE IS THE SECOND PART TO THIS LITTLE STORY INSIDE THE STORY. STILL A LITTLE ANGSTY, BUT IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE IN THE END. TRUST ME. AS ALWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I DON'T OWN THEM, JUST THIS STORY. **

**CHAPTER 16: HOSTAGES PART 2: KNOWING**

A few minutes after Bug and Jordan left the morgue, another call came in informing Garret that three more bodies were found outside of the abandoned schoolhouse. So with Nigel driving hot on the heels of Bug, the four ME's arrived at the scene within seconds of each other. As they exited their vehicles, the four were extremely surprised by what they saw. There were dozens of police officers, a mob of television and newspaper reporters, a swat team being briefed nearby and helicopters hovering overhead. "What the hell is going on?", Jordan asked no one in particular. "This much action for five bodies?", Nigel asked Garret. "I'll find out what's going on.", hestated, walking toward the police captain. "I'll call Woody and see if he knows anything.", Jordan added, fishing her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I've got two of my best people in there.", the captain yelled over to the swat team leader as he was walking to meet Garret. "Dr. Macy we've got a serious hostage situation in there, Detective Santana and Detective Hoyt.", the captain explained, looking over at Jordan. "Woody's in there?", Garret asked shocked. The captain nodded sadly, "Does his wife know yet?", he asked, turning back to Garret. "No we had no idea, we just came for the bodies.", he replied. The captain sighed heavily, "Would you tell her, I've got to stay here at the command post. I know she's not in the best condition for news like this but I think she would take it better if it came from you.", he stated shaking Garret's hand. Garret nodded and slowly turned away when the captain called back, "As for the bodies Dr. Macy, you can't collect them until we have the situation under control. It might be a while.". Garret looked up briefly, then continued on his way back to the group.

Garret walked to them, giving Nigel and Bug a somber look and putting his hand on Jordan's shoulder. "So what did you find out? I tried to get a hold of Woody, but he didn't answer his desk phone and he must not be able to answer his cell because it went right to voicemail.", she explained brightly. "There is a hostage situation, so we can't recover the bodies until the scene is clear…..", he started. "Who's in there to warrant such a production?", Nigel asked with a slight chuckle. Garret took in a deep breath, "Captain said it was Santana and……..", but before he could finish he was cut off again, this time by a meddling reporter. "I've got a Louisa Santana and a male detective who's name hasn't been released. Something about him not being cleared for this case. I don't know, that's all that they're telling us.", she rambled, closing her notebook. "That could be anyone.", Bug stated, giving Garret a curious look. "I hope it's not Seely, Lily will be frantic.", Jordan said. "Jordan it's ……", Garret tried again.

Another reporter overheard the conversation and came over, "I heard it was that crippled cop that got shot last spring.", he stated, proud of the 'scoop' he had. Jordan's heart sank, "What did you say?", Jordan yelled, pulling the man by his coat collar. "Listen lady, that's just what I heard. Okay? Why you getting' so upset anyhow?.", he asked smugly. "Because you moron, that crippled cop is my husband.", she screamed, pushing him backwards into the snow. "Jordan you don't…….", Nigel tried to comfort her. "Nige who else could it be?", she cried. "My God, Woody's in there.", she whispered, pushing her way through the barricades. "Whoa Nelly. Come back here Jordan.", Nigel demanded, grabbing her arm. "Let go of me Nigel, I need to……", she pleaded. "You need to stay right here.", Bug ordered, guiding her back to the van. Garret took Bug aside, "Do me a favor Bug and call Lily, explain the situation and let her know that Jordan needs her. Now."

Jordan felt her world closing in on her. She looked all around for any information any clue as to what was going on. _This can't be happening, _she thought to herself. Just then, her eye caught a glimmer next to one of the squad cars, leaning against it was Woody's crutch. She started walking toward the car, "Jordan where do you think you're going?", Garret asked, running after her. "Garret, he can't walk without it.", she whispered, picking up the crutch. "I know Jordan.", Garret comforted, pulling her into his arms. "He can't walk without it.", she repeated, tears falling down her cheeks. Within minutes of rejoining the group, Lily arrived, "Everything is going to be fine, Jordan. You have to be strong, for the baby.", she comforted. Jordan rubbed her bulging belly, her thoughts lost on Woody. She was helped into an awaiting ambulance, to keep warm while they waited for word.

Inside the schoolhouse, a man dragged Woody with one hand, holding Santana's gun with the other hand. "Get up.", he scolded, pulling him into a small classroom in the middle of the abandoned building. "I would if I could.", Woody shot back just as the man mercilessly dumped him into an empty chair. Santana was seated next to Woody, her wrists and ankles tied in front of her. The man walked toward Woody holding some left over rope. "What are you gonna do, tie me up? I can't go anywhere, or haven't you noticed.", Woody pointed out, nodding to the braces on his legs and the lone crutch laying on the floor, a few feet away from him. The man threw down the rope and shrugged, then started pacing. "So what's wrong with you?", he asked with genuine concern. "I was shot last year. I've got seventy percent nerve damage.", Woody admitted. "Oh…..sorry.", the gunman mumbled. Woody ruffled his brow, "Is this our guy?", he asked Santana, thoroughly confused. She shook her head, "Where's Rick?", she yelled at the man. "I don't know. He was shot and told me to stay here and wait while he went for help.", he told them. Woody noticed how scared and unsure the man was, _that might work to our advantage, _he thought as he formed his next move.


	17. Hostages part 3:Waiting

**A/N: HERE IS PART THREE. A LITTLE MORE ANGST THEN THE LAST CHAPTER, SORRY, YOU KNOW HOW I GET. I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING, AND THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, KEEP 'EM COMING. I WON'T TELL A LIE, SO NO, THEY'RE NOT MINE.**

**CHAPTER 17: HOSTAGES PART 3: WAITING**

The afternoon was slowly fading away. The two detectives were trying to get as much information out of the gunman as possible. Unfortunately the only information he was willing to give them in the last four hours was that his name was Greg. Santana pushed and pushed, using her strong interrogation tactics, but got nowhere. So Woody decided to take the opposite approach, his strong point, and try to befriend the man and gain his trust. It was starting to work, "So how do you know this Rick?", he asked casually. "Huh? Oh, he's my cousin.", Greg answered, a bit preoccupied. "You know protecting him is not going to help you here. Not to mention holding two Boston detectives hostage. You're pretty much screwed.", Santana yelled. "I'm just doing what he told me. He said to stay and watch the place, not to let anyone in, especially the basement. You two had to go and ruin everything.", Greg screamed angrily, shakily pointing the gun at Santana.

"Whoa Greg, we've got nothing against you. We just want to get Rick and the drugs he was selling to school kids off the street. You didn't know anything, right? So take it easy, nobody needs to get hurt. Okay?", Woody rambled, calmly. Greg nodded, bringing the gun down to his side. "This is crazy, Rick would never sell drugs, especially to kids.", he defended, starting to pace faster. "What do you think is in the basement, Genius?", Santana said sarcastically. "C'mon just let us go, and maybe they'll be easy on you.", she continued, becoming frustrated. "No, no I can't, he said to wait for him to come back. So now we wait.", he answered, looking toward the doorway, half expecting his cousin to walk right through. "You know he's not coming back……", Santana started, but then stopped when Woody looked over and frowned at her.

He noticed her shiver, not sure if it was from the cold or fear. Woody took off his long coat and held it out, "Hey Greg, could you give this to her, she's cold.", he asked. As the man turned to place the wool coat over Santana's shoulders, Woody pulled open his suit jacket to show her he still had his gun. Greg had never searched Woody and probably didn't think he would even have a gun. A little secret they would keep to themselves, for now. As the sunlight faded, Greg became more agitated, he wandered out of the room, probably looking for his missing cousin. Woody leaned toward Santana, she tried to scoot over so he could untie her, but he couldn't reach. He could have pulled his gun out now, but Santana was still tied up, he needed to get her untied."We need to get him out of the room, tell him you have to go to the bathroom or something, just make sure he unties you. Then when you come back, if I'm ready, I'll tell you to run. Just do it, and don't look back.", he ordered. "What are you going to do, Woody?", she asked, nervously. But before he could answer, Greg walked back into the room.

Outside the swat team continued to surround the building, waiting for the word to storm inside. The only problem was that the captain didn't know how many gunmen there were or where in the building his detectives were. There was no way to get in touch with the people inside, Santana's cell phone was inside her car and Woody's phone was going directly to voicemail. The captain wasn't about to do anything that would put his detectives lives in anymore danger. "What's taking so long? It's been over five hours. It'll be dark soon. What if he's hurt? What if laying on some cold floor?", Jordan cried, looking at each of her friends for answer. "Jordan you need to calm down. This stress is not good for the baby. Here have some soup.", Lily said offering her the cup. Jordan took a sip of the warm soup and the baby kicked hard, "It's okay baby, Daddy's going to be okay.", she whispered, rubbing her belly. "Dr. M we need to get her out of here.", Nigel pleaded. "I know Nige. But we all know she won't leave here without Woody.", Garret stated. "So what, we just wait?", Bug asked. Garret nodded, looking over at Jordan holding tightly to Lily.

Woody looked over to Santana, who asked if he would let her go to the bathroom. He agreed and escorted her, leaving Woody alone inside the room, which is exactly what he wanted. As soon as they left the room, Woody reached to pick up his crutch, but it was a few inches to far. So he decided to pull a large wooden desk toward him so he could lean over it to pick up the crutch. Just as he pulled the desk to him, he heard the man yell at Santana to hurry up. He gathered up all of his strength and pushed up onto the desk for support, but as he rose, he knocked the chair he was sitting in over. Greg ran back down the hall pulling Santana with him. There was no time for Woody to react, he was stuck.

The two entered the room, "What the hell are you trying to do?", Greg yelled as he hit Woody in the head with the back of Santana's gun. I wouldn't take much, but the punch landed Woody straight to the floor, and right next to his crutch. Greg held the gun on Woody, "Go Santana.", he ordered, trying to blink away the blood that was running into his eye. As Greg turned the gun to a fleeing Santana, Woody grabbed his crutch and knocked the gun right out of his hand. Greg quickly recovered the weapon, but not before Woody was able to draw his own. The two men holding each other at gunpoint, Woody on the ground, leaning on his elbow, and Greg towering over him, pointing the gun right between Woody's eyes.


	18. Hostages part 4:Fight

**A/N: ON TO PART FOUR, JUST ONE MORE PART AND THEN I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE MAIN STORY. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, I LOVE THE FEEDBACK. I'M NOT THE OWNER, JUST A PUPPETMASTER. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 18: HOSTAGES PART 4: FIGHT**

Santana ran out as fast as she could, her hands still partially tied in front of her. As she made her way through the doors, she spotted her captain, "Woody needs help in there, Sir.", she screamed breathlessly. The order was given for the swat team to advance, but before they could make their way inside, a shot rang out from inside the abandoned schoolhouse. Everyone who was waiting outside jumped at the sound, a few eerie seconds of silence were followed by gasps and hushed conversation. Jordan pushed herself out of the waiting ambulance and started to walk briskly toward the building. "Jordan they have to secure the scene first.", Garret reminded her. "Garret I need to make sure Woody is alright.", she pleaded.

"Hey, we need the EMT's in here. And Dr. Macy, we need you too.", a police officer called from the doorway of the building. "Oh God Lily.", Jordan cried, turning to her friend. "Nigel, Bug let's go", Garret whispered, turning away to avoid seeing the anguish in Jordan's eyes. Nigel picked up his bag and turned to Lily who was still comforting Jordan. He glanced over at Woody's crutch leaning against the ambulance, Lily nodded, so Nigel picked it up and quickly ran to catch up with Garret and Bug, who were already inside the building. "He'll be fine.", Lily repeated again and again. Jordan turned to face the building just as Nigel disappeared inside, she didn't notice Santana coming up to her. She looked up at Jordan, giving her a sympathetic smile, then took off Woody's coat and placed it around Jordan's shoulders. The three women stood there, together in silence, waiting for word.

After about ten or so minutes the swat team began to filter out, followed by the gunman accompanied by a swarm or police officers. Garret and Bug came out next, pushing a body, already bagged, out on a stretcher. Jordan ran as fast a she could to the scene, followed by Santana and Lily. "No Garret, tell me that's not Woody. That can't be Woody.", she screamed, reaching for the zipper to bag. "It's okay Jordan.", Garret replied grabbing her by the shoulders. "No, no, no.", she cried, shaking her head. "Jordan.", he smiled and gently shook her, then nodded toward the door. She looked up to see Nigel and a paramedic helping Woody out. "Oh my God Woody I was so worried. Are you alright? No you're not, you're bleeding. We need to get you to the hospital.", she rambled, running her hands over his face, squeezing him tight, and covering him in kisses. "I'm fine Jordan, it's only a little cut. I just need a bandage, some asprin, and a nice hot shower. Oh and something to eat, I'm starving.", he chuckled lightly, flashing his trademark smile.

The paramedics loaded Woody into the ambulance to get him warm and tend to the cut on his forehead. "How can you joke at a time like this? You could have been killed Woody.", exclaimed astonished. "Everything is fine Jordan, I'm fine. I just want to get out of here.", he replied, rubbing her belly. "No, you need to be seen by a doctor, that gash is nasty. And besides you could have frostbite and not even know it.", she scolded, placing his coat over him to keep him warm. She reached over to take his shoes off, he pulled her hands away, "Jordan I think you're overreacting, I'm alright, really.", Woody whispered, throwing the blankets off and putting his coat on. "What the hell do you think you're doing?", she asked forcefully, pushing him back down against the stretcher. "I'm leaving, what does it look like i'm doing? I have to get back to the station,", Woody said, signing a medical release, and having the paramedics help him out of the ambulance.

"I can't believe you're doing this. You were almost killed today and now you're refusing medical treatment. Don't you care about me or our family? What about our baby Woody?", Jordan yelled, her emotions taking over. " Of course I care about our family. I don't understand why you're getting so upset Jordan, I have a job to do and I did it. I caught the bad guy.", Woody stated with pride. "So that's it, this job is more important than us? You shouldn't have been here, you risked your life Woody, for what? The thrill?", she sighed heavily, then started pacing. "Look what this job took from you Woody. I wont let it take anything else. I wont let it take you from us. Being at your desk is the safest……", Jordan tried to continue. "I don't believe I'm hearing this, after all of these months, after all that we've been through. You don't think I can do this anymore, do you?", he asked rhetorically. Woody looked down, his eyes filling with tears, "For the last, almost two years I've lived for the fact that you still believed in me. Now I'm not sure you do.", he stated sadly, turning away. "Woody you can't do this, you can't walk away from me.", she demanded. "Watch me.", he replied coldly, slowly making his way to Santana's car. Jordan started to follow, but Garret grabbed her arm, "Let him go Jordan." She shook her head,"He's just so damn stubborn." Garret chuckled, "You both are. He needs to be alone right now. Let's get you home."


	19. Hostages part 5:Compromise

**A/N: HERE IS THE LAST PART TO THIS STORYLINE. SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES, BUT WITH THE HOLIDAYS UPON US, LIFE IS JUST A LITTLE MORE HECTIC. I MAY BE ABLE TO GET ONE MORE CHAPTER UP BEFORE CHRISTMAS, IF NOT; HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT. I MAY NOT OWN THEM, BUT THEY ARE ON MY CHRISTMAS LIST. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 19: HOSTAGES PART 5: COMPROMISE**

When Woody and Santana returned to the station, it was buzzing with activity. The gunman was taken into custody and booked on kidnapping charges, he was spared heavier charges because he had no knowledge of what his cousin Rick was doing. As for Rick, he was the body that was found in the back room of the abandoned schoolhouse, it seems he had bleed to death from his bullet wound before he could escape. Woody quickly gave his statement, completed his reports, and left. He sat in his car for a long time, too exhausted and pained to move, too upset to drive, trying to figure out what to do next. He found himself at Max's front door. He knew exactly why he ended up there, he needed to talk to someone; someone who understood a cops life, someone who understood Jordan and someone who loved them both, Max was that person.

Woody sat there for a few moments, gathering the courage to knock, he finally did, hearing Bailey barking wildly in the back, he saw the porch light flicker on. Max answered the door with a smile, "Woody what a nice surprise, is Jor……What the hell happened to you?", he asked ushering his son-in-law into the house. In the bright light of the living room, Max got a better look at the cut on Woody's temple, the black eye and reddish-purple bruise forming on his left cheek. Bailey jumped excitedly onto Woody's lap, "Hey girl. That's just what I needed.", he smiled as she licked the uninjured side of his face. He then looked up at Max, "Well Dad, let's just say I had a really bad day.", Woody sighed, moving into the dining room.

The two sat at the table as Woody gave Max a detailed description of his day. Max had just returned home when Woody knocked on the door, so he didn't have time to check the answering machine or put on the news. "I'm sorry, I had no idea what was going on.", Max apologized, handing Woody a cup of coffee to warm him up and an icepack for his face, grateful his son-in-law was relatively unharmed. Woody thanked him and continued with his story, as he came to the part about Jordan, Max interrupted, " You two had a fight, didn't you?", he asked raising an eyebrow. Woody nodded, "My wife wants me stuck at my desk.", he stated forcefully, wincing at the pain it caused his cheek. "And that's a bad thing?", Max asked. "She doesn't think I do my job anymore. I know my job is dangerous….but... You did it, you were a good cop and a good father.", Woody argued. "Woody that was a completely different situation.", Max replied. "Yeah I know.", Woody said sadly, looking down at his legs. "I think it's more that that. I think is has to do with the fact that you were both raised by one parent, she doesn't want that for your child. It's not just about the two of you anymore.", Max explained, patting Woody on the back.

Woody spent a hour or so at Max's then decided to head home, it was after seven when he finally arrived. He was surprisedwhen the door swung open just as he was putting his key into the lock. "Where have you been, we were worried sick.", Dolly exclaimed in a stern whisper. Woody looked up at her like one of her kindergarteners who had just been scolded. "We need to talk.", she stated from behind him, pushing him into the kitchen. As they passed the couch, Woody noticed Jordan sleeping soundly. "She cried herself to sleep.", Dolly pointed out, trying her best to stay a little angry at her cousin. "Dolly I'm sorry……..", Woody started but was interrupted by her finger as she dialed a number into the phone. "Yeah Cal it's me, he's home. No he's fine. Really Calvin he's alright. Yeah that'll be great. Okay. Bye.", Dolly finished and turned to Woody, her finger now pointed at him. "Don't you ever do something like that again.", she scolded, her voice trembling, her eyes filling with tears.

As soon as she sat down at the table, Woody took both her hand into his. "I'm alright Dolly, nothing happened to me.", he smiled at her. She nodded to his face and gave him a frown. "Yeah well maybe not nothing.", he said with a smirk. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dolly ran to answer it not wanting to wake Jordan. When she returned, Nigel was right behind her, "Nigel and Cal have been looking for you for hours. Where did you go?", she asked, quickly loosing hold on her firmness. "I needed to talk. I went to Max's.", he admitted, yawning in the process. "You look tired, we should go.", Dolly said, putting her hand on his cheek. "If you need anything, just call. You two need to work things out. ", she added, nodding over to the living room. Dolly leaned over and put her forehead against her cousins, "I was so scared, Woody. I love you.", she said letting a few built up tears escape. "I love you too, Dol.", he replied hugging her close. "Make sure she gets home safe, Nige.", Woody turned to Nigel. "Will do Woodrow.", he nodded. " Fancy a bite to eat love ?", Nigel asked Dolly. She nodded, placing her arm through his as they left the apartment.

Woody checked on Jordan one more time before heading to the bedroom to get ready for bed. When he came out of the bathroom, he was surprised to findher sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him, first-aid kit in hand. "Let me check your cuts.", she said softly, waiving him over. He watched her face as she bandaged his head and scraped hand. "Where did you go?", she asked looking into his eyes, he could see the sadness andworry in hers. "I went to your Dad's.", he stated taking her hands. "Listen Jordan, I'm sorry for scaring you. It's just….I want everything to be normal. I want to be able to do everything I used to do. I know I have limitations, I deal with them every day. I guess I have a problem accepting them", he rambled, looking away. "Yes you do.", she chuckled, pulling his face up. "But that's not why I was mad. I don't want anything to happen to you. I've been through that before and I don't think I could handle it again…..not now. I need you, we need you….",she cried. He patted her stomach and nodded.

"You have to understand, I just want to be the same detective I was before, to make you both proud.", Woody admitted sadly. " You have no idea how proud I am of you, Woody.", Jordan said pulling down the covers on his side of the bed. "I need you to believe in me again Jordan.", he stated, softly, getting into bed. "And I need you to stay safe... for me and the baby.", Jordan said climbing next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I guess we both have things we need to work on.", he stated with a slight smile. Jordan looked up at him, "I'll always believe in you, you know that. I love you", she smiled back, kissing his cheek. He nodded, "And I'll always be here for you, both of you. I love you too.", he added, kissing the top of her head and placing his hand on her belly. "So we're good?", she asked, snuggling closer. "Very good.", he whispered, closing his eyes.


	20. Adventures in Babyland

**A/N: AT LAST, A NEW YEAR AND A NEW CHAPTER. I WILL NOW CONTINUE WITH THE MAIN STORY. AS ALWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE READ & REVIEW. NO, I DIDN'T GET THEM FOR CHRISTMAS, SO I HAVE TO SETTLE FOR BORROWING. ALSO, I DON'T HAVE ANY CLAIM TO A STORE CALLED BABYLAND, (IF IT EXISITS AT ALL).**

**CHAPTER 20: ADVENTURES IN BABYLAND**

It was a cold night in late January, Jordan began to toss and turn, waking herself from a sound sleep. Sleep was a rare thing these days and a sound sleep was even more evasive. She curled up into the covers on her side of the bed, trying to find a comfortable position, only to find that position a few minutes before she had the urge to use the bathroom…..again. She slid out of bed, careful not to wake Woody. She turned to look at him and sighed when she noticed he wasn't there. Jordan looked over at the bedside clock, it read 1:47am, she new exactly where he was. It was where he had been, every night, for the last two weeks.

A few minutes later, Jordan walked sleepily down the hallway to the third bedroom and slowly pushed the door open. She wasn't at all surprised to find her husband sitting at his desk, busily typing away. "Woody? C'mon its almost 2am, come to bed.", she whispered from the doorway. He looked up from the computer, "I will, I promise. I'm just waiting for the last few pages to print.", he said excitedly as he pressed enter on the keyboard. Jordan smiled and walked into the room, she stood next to him and ran her hand through his hair. "I don't want to go there tomorrow and not be prepared.", he added, sorting the newly printed pages into a binder marked on the inside, 'Operation Baby Hoyt'.

Jordan chuckled, pulled the desk chair over, and sat next to Woody. "I'm sorry. I didn't wake you did I?", he asked, putting the binder down and pulling Jordan into a hug. " I seems your baby has insomnia. And to pass the time, it decided to play soccer with my bladder.", she laughed, patting her belly. Woody smiled as sympathetically as he could, and put his hand over hers. Jordan gave Woody a kiss on the cheek and picked up the ever growing binder.

Woody had been working on this project for some time now, close to a month. It started out with the both of them talking to friends who had kids, then reading numerous baby magazines, and in the last few weeks, he began to spend every possible moment on the computer. He was rating, comparing and choosing the best and safest baby products out there. Jordan paged through the book, just as printer ended its task.

"Here, it's finally done.", he said, showing her the last seven pages. "So, what are these?", she smirked, waiting for his answer. He clipped the pages into the back of the binder, "Um, recalled and unsafe products.", he stated shyly but very seriously. Jordan laughed as she stood up, she pulled the binder out of his hands and laid it on the desktop, "That's great. Can we go back to bed now?", she asked walking to the door. When he didn't answer, she turned back to see him looking through the binder again. "Woody!", she whined pleadingly. "I know. I'm coming.", he looked up at her and grinned, pushing away from the computer desk.

The next day was Sunday. With the bustle of the holidays over, all attention was turned to 'baby watch 2007'. With the baby showers and due dates steadily approaching, both sets of Hoyts decided to spend that day registering for baby items at the local baby superstore, 'Babyland'. Even though both Woody and Cal had finished each nursery for their wives as their Christmas present, there was still a great many things they both needed. It was going to be a little easier for Cal and Colleen because they knew, from the sonogram, that they were expecting a baby boy. The other baby Hoyt was notas cooperative, not wanting to give away the surprise, Woody and Jordan's little one would not reveal its gender.

The couples met around 11am that morning at the baby store, they excitedly filled out the needed paperwork, given bar-code scanners, and sent off into Babyland. "I can't believe a little baby needs all of this stuff.", Cal stated as he looked nervously at the baby product filled aisles. They headed down the first aisle, baby bottles. Cal pulled out the scanner and started to aimlessly scan anything. "Wait Cal, bottles are on page five.", Woody said, looking up at his brother,then pulling the binder out of his backpack. "What the hell is this?", Cal laughed, grabbing the book from his brother. "Woody did his homework. We have every baby product imaginable, listed in this binder. Anything you want to know, safety, price, function.", Jordan smiled and leaned down to kiss Woody, then scanned the bottles they had chosen. " Woods, I want my kid to be safe, but this is goin' a little too far. Don't ya think?", Cal asked, rolling his eyes as he paged through the book."I can't believe you rated pacifiers.", he laughed again. "Well in ten years, when your kid is getting braces on his teeth, don't say I didn't warn you.", Woody smirked, grabbing the binder back.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with comparing and decision making. Colleen was happy to find that most of the items she wanted were rated high on Woody's lists, safe and cute, just what she wanted. Cal insisted on picking out the 'cool' items, the bedding, clothing and toys,which was fine with Colleen, because the stroller he liked was just about the ugliest thing she had ever seen. Jordan and Woody had already agreed on most of the items, although where she was a little more concerned with the ease of use, especially for Woody's sake, he was concerned with only one thing; safety. So they ended up compromising on a few things. In all it was a very easy and fun experience, thanks mostly to Woody's hours, researching on the computer.

The group had planned to spend about two hours at the baby store, but they ended up being there for five hours, due in part to them playing with most of the toys, the numerous bathroom breaks, and the hour or so the ladies spent trying out each rocking chair and glider."Can we please go get something to eat now?", Cal whined for the third time, finishing the last of the candy he had bought from the vending machine. "See what you have to look forward to Colleen. Not one, but two babies.", Woody joked as they left the store, laughing, registry lists in hand. "Funny Woods. Very funny.", Cal chuckled, then came up behind Woody and pulled him to a stop, snatching the half-eaten snack bag of potato chips out of Woody's jacket pocket. "We can't take those two anywhere, can we?", Colleen asked jokingly, as her and Jordan followed the boys out to the parking lot.


	21. He said, She said

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER FOLLOWS THE SECONDARY STORYLINE, HOPEFULLY IT WILL NOT BE TOO CONFUSING, IT IS WRITTEN AS TWO SEPARATE CONVERSATIONS. UNFORTUNATELY, I HAVE NO CLAIM TO THE CROSSING JORDAN CHARACTERS. PLEASE R&R. THANKS.**

**CHAPTER 21: HE SAID, SHE SAID**

The couples arrived for dinner around 5pm, they were discussing their fears and expectations of parenthood while waiting for Dolly and Nigel to join them. The two had become very good friends in the seven months they had known each other. Nigel had promised to help Dolly and the principal update the computers at the school Dolly taught at, before the state came to rate the school in February. Cal sat impatiently, eating most of the breadsticks, complaining about the slow service, just as Colleen's cell phone rang. She had a panicked look on her face as she ended the thirty second phone call, "We need to go to my parents, now. The frozen pipes in the storeroom started to thaw, because of the warm weather, one pipe burst, we need to get the things we have stored there out.", she stated as she rose and thanked Woody and Jordan for their help with registering. "But Coll, we were just about to order.", Cal whined, as she pulled him off of his seat. "C'mon Calvin, I'll get you something to eat on the way to their house.", she promised, guiding him to the door.

Dolly and Nigel arrived just minutes after Cal and Colleen had left and immediately started discussing their day. Then Jordan and Woody happily told of their all day excursion to the baby superstore. Woody joked about how childish Cal was acting, when Jordan reminded him that he was the one fighting, with his brother, over a bag of potato chips in the middle of the parking lot. "What can I say, he has that effect on me.", Woody chuckled in his defense. Just as the laughing died down, the waiter returned with dessert, coffee and the check. Both Nigel and Woody reached for the check at the same time. "Don't think about it Nige. We invited you.", Woody stated, pulling on the paper. "I've got this one Woodrow, you two need to save up for the little one.", Nigel replied, smiling at Jordan and winning the tug of war with the check, then leaving the table to settle the tab.

As soon as Jordan excused herself to make a trip to the washroom, Dolly scooted one seat over. "I really need to talk to you Woody.", she whispered, her eyes pleading. Woody put his arm around his cousins shoulder, "It's about Nigel isn't it?", he asked. She nodded shyly. "I really like him Woody, a lot.", she confessed. "So what's the problem?", he inquired. "Where do I begin?", she sighed. Nigel was still at the bar when Jordan came out of the washroom. "Jordan Luv, can I have a word with you?", he asked, before she could pass. "Sure Nige, what's up?", she asked back, taking a seat on the barstool next to him. "I've got a bit of an issue here…..", he started. "You and Dolly, huh?", she interrupted. "Yes…I have feelings for her….I think I'd like to be more than friends, but I'm just not sure.", he rambled, barring his soul to his friend.

"See I thought I was in love once. It started in college, I was dating this guy Jimmy, you might remember him, he went to school with Calvin. I went to school with his sister Kelly Bartlett.", Dolly explained. "Wait a minute, you dated Jimmy Bartlett. That kid was always bad news; drinking, smoking pot. God, I can't believe Cal let you go out with him.", Woody replied, shaking his head. "Let me? He set us up Woods.", Dolly chuckled. "What that stupid son of…….", Woody started "Calm down Woody, we're getting off the subject.", Dolly interrupted. "Well to make a long story short, we dated for a while, it was pretty serious. I thought he was going to propose when we took a three week trip to Canada, the summer you were shot. Well he didn't, instead he broke up with me in the middle of the hotel lobby on the last day of the vacation. Said he'd been dating someone else, a business woman from Madison, and he was going to propose to her when we got back.", she said, laying her head on his shoulder and crying.

"Of course you know everything that happened with Sarah. I loved her Jordan, and Mattie, God how I wanted that happy family. I thought she was the one, but look where that got me.", Nigel sighed and popped a few peanuts into his mouth. "Nige that wasn't your fault. She used you, she used all of us to get what she wanted.", Jordan encouraged. "Maybe I'm not worthy to have true love. Maybe I'm destined to grow old, miserable and alone.", Nigel sighed, placing his head in his hands. "I once thought that I didn't deserve true love, that I shouldn't be happy, but then I met Woody. Maybe you never met the right person.…until now", Jordan smiled. "What if I'm too old for her? I'm bloody forty years old, Jordan; she's so young and sweet, what if she gets bored with me?", Nigel questioned. "Bored, Nige, are you serious? If I was going to pick an adjective that best describes you, boring would never even make the list. Wacky, bold, sincere, honest; yes, but never boring.", Jordan laughed as she slid off of the stool. "Do you love her Nige?", Jordan asked. Nigel nodded, looking down at the floor. "Then let's get back to the table.", she said, taking his hand.

"I don't know Woody, maybe I'm just too young and immature for him. Jimmy was my only 'real' boyfriend, and look at how good that worked out. Maybe I can't handle a real relationship, I don't have a lot of experience in that field.", Dolly rambled. "Dol, look at my relationship list, Mary Alice Mackezie, my prom date who dumped me for Calvin, Annie; well you know what happened there. I had a few dates here in Boston, but they didn't mean anything because I was in love with Jordan, from the minute I met her.", Woody confided. " Woody, do you really think he'd be happy with a kindergarten teacher who grew up on a farm in Wisconsin, and can corral a bunch of five year olds and find a thousand uses for cheese. Nigel is just so intelligent, so interesting, even a little mysterious, and I'm so boring.", Dolly complained. "Dolly Honey , you're not boring at all, you're sweet, loving, compassionate, smart, beautiful….and any man would be very lucky to have someone like you.", Woody said, gently lifting her chin up with his hand. "Do you love him Dol?", Woody asked. Dolly nodded, biting her lip and looking into her cousins eyes. "Then tell him.", he said, nodding to the two others returning to the table.

There was an uncomfortable silence at the table during dessert. Jordan finally broke the silence by making an excuse about being tired and having to leave, giving Dolly and Nigel some time to talk."Fancy a little walk outside Luv?I have something important I'd like to discuss.", Nigel asked, holding Dolly's coat open for her. "There's something I need to tell you too, Nigel.", Dolly replied as they left the resturant. They walked arm in arm, a little way down the sidewalk when they each turned to the other and blurted, at the same time; "I love you." They both laughed instantly, their eyes dancing bightly. Nigel pulled Dolly into a giant bear hug, lifting a few inches up off the ground. Before he could completely lower her, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. And for the rest of the evening, Dolly felt as if her feet never once touched the ground.


	22. Pink or blue, may your wish come true

**A/N: I HOPE NO ONE IS BORED WITH THIS STORY, WE'RE JUST GETTING TO THE BEST PART. I NEVER PLANNED ON IT BEING SO LONG, BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF; ONCE I GET STARTED……WELL YOU GET THE POINT. THIS CHAPTER IS THE BABY SHOWER, IF YOU'RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH SOME OF THE BABY PRODUCTS, I APOLOGIZE NOW. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE, I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME, BUT I LIKE TO PRETEND THAT THEY DO. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 21: PINK OR BLUE, MAY YOUR WISH COME TRUE**

The winter thaw had taken over the city of Boston. It hadn't been a particularly cold or snowy winter, but spring had definitely sprung. It was the first Sunday in March and with only four weeks left for Jordan and eight and a half weeks for Colleen, they gang had planned a joint baby shower for both sets of Hoyts. The party was going to be held at the one place large enough and equally special to all, the Pogue. The party was going to be huge, especially because each pair had invited their own sets of guests, not to mention the group that was there for both couples. There would be the wives of close co-workers, friends and family; even Aunt Betty flew in for the weekend, just to be at the shower. And with Dolly and Lily taking care of all of the preparations (with a little help from 'uncle Bug' and 'uncle Nigel'), this was sure to be one fun party.

Woody was just finishing up with his shower, while Jordan stood in the middle of her closet, still in her terry-cloth bathrobe, starring at the racks in front of her. She had been standing there for the better part of ten minutes now. "You almost ready, Jo?", Woody called from the bedroom, as he dressed. "I'm not going .", she sighed, shuffling her way to the bed and gently lowering herself down, sitting opposite of Woody, with her back to him. "What do you mean, you're not going?", he asked looking over his shoulder as he hurriedly pulled his shirt on. Jordan shrugged. "I don't fell like it; I have nothing to wear, I'm too fat and my legs look like tree trunks.", she sighed, then continued."I mean look at my ankles Woody, they're like balloons. I can only fit my feet into three pairs of shoes……well two if you count these.", she rambled, lifting her right leg, as far as she could, to reveal a pair of pink fuzzy slippers.

Woody quickly transferred to his chair and came around to face Jordan. He picked up her foot, laid it on his lap and started to rub it. "Your ankles are beautiful Jordan, and so are you. You've never looked so beautiful, and you are not fat, you're pregnant.", he stated with a huge smile. She tried not to smile, but as soon as she glanced at him, a small grin broke through. "As for clothing, what about that long dress with the little pink roses? I love that one.", he encouraged, meeting her eyes again. "I guess. I kinda like that one too.", she smiled, reaching out for his hands, to help pull her up. Remembering last time they had tried this, when he accidentally rammed into her knees, Woody locked his brakes, and braced himself, then pulled gently until she was standing. "Thanks.", she sighed, kissing his cheek. Jordan walked back over to her closet and took out the dress, she laid it on the bed, then went to the mirror to fix her hair. "Hey Jordan, those match the dress perfectly.", Woody chuckled, nodding to her slippers, as he left the room.

The baby shower was filled with laughter, food, games, and two equally huge mountains of gifts. Both Jordan and Colleen had tried to open coordinating gifts together. From Nigel they both received identical baby-sized leather jackets, courtesy of 'Madam Mimi's boutique'. From Lily they were given natural/herbal baby bath products and homeopathic remedies for gas, teething and so on. Bug gave them beautiful, plush Moses baskets, to lay the babies in or to carry them from place to place. Dolly gave them each the swings they had picked out. Aunt Betty went all out and bought clothing, diapers, bedding, bottles, a little bit of everything. Garret went the practical route, and purchased savings bonds. In all, both couples had received almost everything they had registered for, the only problem now, was getting all of this stuff to their homes.

Once the goodbyes and thank-you's' were said, the cleaning up was done and the cars were packed, Woody and Jordan headed home. Cal's father-in-law used his van to bring their stuff to his and Colleen's apartment so Cal was able to help Woody and Jordan with their gifts. There was another reason Calvin wanted to be at Woody's place, he had something for his brother and his little niece or nephew. After every last package was brought up, only Woody, Jordan, Max, Cal and Dolly were left. "Now?", Cal whispered to Jordan. She nodded. Woody and Dolly were sorting out all of the duplicate gifts, when Cal called, "Hey Woods, I want to show you my gift. Well actually it's from me, and Max, he helped me with it. Oh and Colleen and the baby too. Follow me.", Calvin rambled. "My other gift is in there too.", Max added.

They all made their way down the hall to the nursery. Jordan opened the door and gasped when she noticed her mothers old rocking chair had been lovingly refurbished into a glider, complete with plush padding and a matching ottoman. "Dad, thank you. I never expected this.", Jordan said, her eyes tearing a little. Then Woody noticed another piece of out of place furniture in the corner of the room, next to the crib. It was an old desk converted into an accessible changing table. "Calvin wanted to give you something special for the baby. So we came up with this idea. Jordan said you two weren't able to find a changing table that you could use.", Max explained. Woody ran his hand over the polished wood, stained to coordinate with the rest of the baby's furniture, matching knobs on the drawers and all. "Give it a try Woods.", Cal nodded. Woody pulled right up into the desk, it was the perfect height, with everything at arms reach. "Perfect fit.", he replied, looking from Cal to Max, then over at Jordan, the tears in her eyes, running down her cheeks. "Perfect fit.", she softly repeated with a nod.


	23. Baby blues

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES, I HAD A HOUSE FULL OF SICK KIDS, EVERYONE'S FINE NOW, SO BACK TO THE STORY. I DON'T OWN THE CROSSING JORDAN CHARACTERS, JUST THE STORYLINES( I'M TAKING BITS AND PIECES FROM MY OWN FOUR PREGNANCIES). PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS!**

**CHAPTER 23: BABY BLUES**

Tick tock, the clock was finally winding down. It was a Friday, her last scheduled prenatal visit and three days before her due date. Jordan was more than ready to get this whole pregnancy thing over with, but the thought of actually giving birth and becoming a mom, scared her to death. Woody took the late shift so he could be with Jordan at the doctors, just in case. The visit went as usual, the nurse weighed Jordan, took her blood pressure, measured the baby's growth, checked the heartbeat, and finished a few other tests, before leaving the couple to wait for the doctor to come in.

"That is just so cool, every time I hear it.", Woody commented about hearing the baby's heartbeat. "I know. It's beautiful, isn't it?", Jordan replied, picking up her chart. "Oh my God, I've gained fifty-two pounds Woody. That's impossible, that would mean I've gained eight pounds in the last week.", Jordan gasped as she slid down off of the exam table and stood in front of the full length mirror hanging on the door. "Jordan calm down, it's okay.", Woody said, taking her hand. She looked at him and smiled, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Jordan, Woody; great to see you again. Jordan how are you feeling?", Dr. Logan asked, shaking Woody's hand then helping Jordan back onto the exam table. "Well Melissa, if you consider the fact that I can't sleep, my back is killing me, my hands and feet are twice their normal size, I can only eat crackers, rice and ice cream, because everything else gives me heartburn, and I have to pee every ten minutes.…I'm feeling great.", she rambled, shaking her head. "Actually, that sounds pretty normal to me.", the doctor chuckled, beginning her exam.

Once the exam was over, Dr. Logan sat down to check over the readings and results. "Well you're measuring right on schedule, baby's heartbeat is excellent, blood sugar and iron is good, no protein. Unfortunately, baby is still positioned high in your pelvis, and you're not dilated at all. Plus I don't like the swelling and your blood pressure is up.", she explained. Jordan nodded to the doctor. Woody looked between the two women, "Is that dangerous?", he asked, nervously. "No, not yet anyway. If you start to experience headaches, dizziness, spots in front of your eyes…….", the doctor started. "I know, pre-eclampsia.", Jordan interrupted. "Now that's dangerous, right?", Woody whispered, looking at Jordan.

The doctor rose to leave, "Okay, I want you to go home and rest. Remember, it's anytime now. Make an appointment for one week from today, you may not even need it, and don't hesitate to call me if you have any symptoms or questions. All right?", the doctor asked as she left the room. Jordan got dresses and the two left the office to go home and wait. And wait they did, unfortunately Jordan's due date came and went, and so did four more days, until it was time for her next appointment.

When Woody and Jordan got to the office the next Friday( March 30), they learned that Dr. Logan was out of town and they were going to have to see her associate, Dr. Price was an older doctor, nearing retirement. He had absolutely no bed-side manner, Woody disliked him immediately. He rushed through the exam and stated that the baby was not yet in position and Jordan should make and appointment for next Tuesday, when Dr. Logan would be back. When Jordan asked about inducing, he shrugged her off and told her to go home and rest. Feeling defeated, Woody took his exhausted wife home and put her straight to bed, to wait some more.

It was 10pm March 31,2007, the couple had just settled into bed when the contractions came hard and fast. She got as far as the kitchen when her water broke. There wasn't much time to panic, it wouldn't do any good and they needed to get to the hospital, but staying calm was never his strong suit. He grabbed her duffle bag, called the doctor, and escorted her to the car. On the way to the hospital, he dialed the all to familiar phone number, and urged his brother to pick up their cousin, and get to the hospital as soon as they could.

Woody hung up the phone and turned to face Jordan, "That was Cal, Colleen's in labor, they're on the way to the hospital. He wants me to be there.", he whispered. "What? She isn't due for a month. I hope everything is okay.", Jordan stated, still in shock as she slid out of bed and started pacing the room. "You better get going……", she said, leaning against dresser and taking in a big breath. "You okay Jo?", he asked, pushing himself up on his elbows. "I'm great, just great. I've finally come to terms with the fact that I'm going to be pregnant forever.", she said sarcastically, letting the breath she was holding out.

"Jordan.", Woody called sympathetically. "What?", she snapped back, then turned to face him. That's when the tears came. "I'm never gonna have this baby, am I?", she cried, collapsing on the bed next to her husband. "Of course you will. You know a lot of women deliver late with the first one. Plus you have a doctors appointment Tuesday." he comforted, rubbing her back, then pulling her into a hug. Woodyhad called Lily to stay with Jordan while he and Dolly went to the hospital.

It was a little after midnight when Woody and Dolly excitedly made their way to the mother-baby unit. They found Cal pacing the waiting room. Calvin turned to see his family coming toward him, "Where the hell have you two been? I've been trying to get a hold of you.", he stated, holding his phone out for them to see. "I'm sorry…….", Woody started but was immediately interrupted. "Forget it. Follow me.", Cal smiled, waiving them on. They both followed around the corner to the NICU( neo-natal intensive care unit).

"There he is.", Cal proudly stated, nodding to the little bundle in the incubator. "Wait, it's over. He's here? I'm an uncle?", Woody questioned. "Yeah, I'm a dad. He was born at 11:59pm, 5 pounds 15 ounces and 19 inches long. Colin Woodrow Hoyt.", Calvin beamed. "You don't mind Woods, do you? I mean his middle name, it's after you.", Cal said shyly. "No I don't mind, not at all. I'm honored.", Woody whispered, looking up at his brother and smiling. "Is he okay?", Woody added. "Yeah he's fine. He had a hard time breathing at first because he was early. That's why he has the little tube in his nose. We can't hold him yet and he has to stay here for about a week, but he'll be okay.", Cal explained.

"How's Colleen?", Dolly asked, as they left the nursery. "She's great, five pushes and he was out, there wasn't even time for pain medication. Her parents are in with her now, but I'm sure she'd like to see you.", Cal said to Dolly as he and Woody made their way back to the waiting room. Cal took a seat next to his brother, he ran an anxious hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. "I was looking forward to you becoming a dad before me, so you could give me some pointers. I mean you practically raised me and all…..", Cal admitted looking at his brother. "We'll figure it out together.", Woody said with a smile. Cal nodded and looked down again. "Hey Cal, I'm really proud of you.", Woody stated. "Yeah?", Cal asked, looking up again. "Yeah.", Woody nodded, patting his little brother on the back.


	24. Labor day

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY BABY TIME, YEAH. SORRY TO DRAG IT OUT SO MUCH, BUT THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED LABOR. MOST OF THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON PERSONAL EXPERIENCE, WITH A LITTLE FICTIONAL ANGST ADDED FOR EFFECT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THEIR LITTLE ADDITION. ENJOY!**

**(P.S. FOR ANY SOON-TO-BE MOM'S OUT THERE, I HAVE ONE WORD OF ADVISE…..EPIDURAL!)**

**CHAPTER 24: LABOR DAY**

Dr. Logan took one look at Jordan that Tuesday morning and sent her right to the hospital. Her blood pressure was very high, she was dizzy and had an awful headache. When the rest of the tests came back, their fears were confirmed, the diagnosis; pre-eclampsia. Jordan was settled into bed, force to lay on her left side only; she was given two iv drips, one for fluid maintenance and one to lower her blood pressure. Because she was nowhere near delivery, the doctor decided to induce labor by giving her a medication that dilates the cervix. Unfortunately, this could take some time, so now the couple was forced to wait, yet again.

There was a steady stream of visitors to the room that day, Cal and Colleen were at the hospital anyway, to see Colin, who was doing just fine by the way. Woody, of course, was constantly at Jordan's side and Max was there to keep them both company. The morgue family took shifts, so someone was always there, camping out in the waiting room with Aunt Betty, Uncle Charlie and Dolly. Even Woody's partner, Lois Carver stopped by to see how everything was progressing. But progression was slow, to say the least.

It was well after midnight before Jordan even began to dilate, and labor actually began. Max had gone home but only after Woody promised to call if anything should happen, no matter what time it was. Sleep was not to be for the Hoyt's, Jordan woke up every hour or so by the endless nurses and doctors there to check her progress, vitals and the baby's readings. And poor Woody was forced to endure a night on the hard, vinyl covered recliner-bed that was there for the Dad's to 'sleep' on, which did nothing for his already aching back.

Morning broke through with some good news, Jordan had dilated to six centimeters over night so now the could proceed with induction. She was given and epidural to ease the pain of labor, even though she wasn't really in too much pain, and pitocin to start contractions. By noon she had progressed to eight centimeters and the nurses started to get the room ready for delivery. But after that, things seemed to slow down again, you see the pitocin is used to produce contractions, but the magnesium used to lower blood pressure also slows labor and could actually stop the contractions.

It was getting late, Wednesday evening had enveloped the city, the family members who had waited so patiently for this baby to arrive, were sent home. Woody and Max were the only two left in the room when the doctor had suggested Jordan try pushing. In six hours she had only dilated one more centimeter, she was now at nine. Pushing was difficult, especially after thirty plus hours in bed, but Jordan was determined to have this baby the traditional way. "Okay Jordan, here's another contraction, now bear down 1,2,3.…..", the nurse cheered. "You're doing great Sweetheart.", Max encouraged from his spot at the head of Jordan's bed. "That's it Jo, keep pushing.", Woody urged, looking from the nurse to the baby monitor, while keeping a firm grip on his wife's hand.

For two and a half hours, Jordan pushed with all she had, but the baby was not coming down,the pain of labor began to consumeher and exhaustion was over taking everyone. Dr. Logan finally made it in around 8:30pm, she asked Jordan to push one more time. "I can't. I just can't do it anymore.", Jordan cried. "It's okay honey.", Woody soothed, pushing her hair off of her sweaty face. "Jordan we have to go with plan b. The baby is starting to show signs of distress and you're exhausted, so I think we should do a c-section.", Dr. Logan said, factually. "NO! I can't have a c-section.", Jordan stated, forcefully. "It's the only way to ensure a healthy delivery and healthy baby. You know that.", Melissa said, using their shared profession to get the point across.

Jordan nodded then looked over at Woody who was now talking with Max. "What about the recovery time, I need to be able to take care of my baby and my husband. He depends on me, there are things he won't be able to do, things he needs help with, like therapy and….". Dr. Logan sighed as she interrupted, "Jordan stop, we need to get this baby out safely. I'm sure you could make arrangements for people to come and help. You had a waiting room full of friends and family out there the last two days, who would be thrilled to help you two out. Now lets go have a baby.", Melissa added, leaving the room. Dr. Logan met up with Max and Woody in the hall and explained the procedure, along with the risks and recovery involved. "You ready to become a dad, Woody?", she asked with a smile. Woody looked up at her, "Just please take care of them, they mean everything to me, I can't loose them.", he pleaded. She patted him on the shoulder then made her way to the operating room.

While Jordan was being prepped for surgery, Max and Woody sat out in the waiting room. Woody, decked in a surgical gown, looked nervously down the corridor, waiting for the nurse to come and get him. Max paced back and forth, fiddling with a rosary in his coat pocket. "Dad can you do me a favor while you're waiting……", Woody started, but was interrupted. "I'm one step a head of ya, kid.", Max chuckled and pulled the rosary out of his pocket. "It was Emily's.", he added, looking at the beads. "Mr. Hoyt, we're ready for you.", the nurse called from down the hall. Max gave Woody a quick hug, "Good luck in there. Tell my daughter I love her.", Max said emotionally. Woody nodded, and wheeled down the corridor toward the nurse, while Max walked in the opposite direction, toward the chapel.

Dr. Logan was just getting started when Woody came in and took his place next to Jordan's head. They smiled at each other with child-like anticipation as the surgery was being done. Dr. Logan explained everything she was doing in detail as she went along and within a few minutes Woody and Jordan her the first cries of their new-born baby. "It's a girl!", Dr. Logan screamed, holding the little bundle up in the air. "A girl. We have a little girl.", Woody gasped, kissing his wife on the cheek, tears running down both of their faces.

"Come here Dad and cut the cord.", the nurse called to Woody as the surgical team finished Jordan's operation. Woody tried to keep his hand steady and cut where the nurse had pointed, but it was hard to see through the tears.He watched as the nurse weighed, cleaned and wrapped his baby girl. He made his way back to Jordan, the nurse following behind with the baby. The nurse handed Woody the baby, "I love you so much.", he stated, kissing Jordan and then the baby. "I love you too.", Jordan replied, looking lovingly at her husband and their brand new daughter.


	25. My girl

**A/N: HERE'S A SHORT CHAPTER TO INTRODUCE THE NEWEST HOYT. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IT'S PRETTY MUSHY AND FLUFFY. PLEASE R&R. I HAVE NO CLAIM, BUT THAT HASN'T KEPT ME FROM USING THEM FOR MY OWN PERSONAL ENJOYMENT.**

**CHAPTER 25: MY GIRL**

After the birth, Woody went to the nursery with the baby while the doctors finished in the operating room with Jordan. The baby was washed, weighed, measured, dressed and given a clean bill of health. Jordan had to spend an hour in recovery before she would be transferred to a private mother-baby room. Max was already in the room when Jordan arrived, the baby's nurse followed, pushing the small bassinet into the room. Woody went down to the 24-hour gift shop, while the nurses transferred Jordan to her bed and got her comfortable. This would give Jordan some time to be with Max.

Max stood next to the bassinet, looking down at his newborn grand-daughter. "I'm so proud of you Sweetheart. You did a great job. She's so beautiful, just like you.", Max said as he glanced at the baby, then walked over to kiss his daughter on the forehead. Jordan's eyes began to tear, "Thanks Dad, but I know I look like I just got hit by a semi.", Jordan chuckled. "And yes she is beautiful. I think she looks like Woody, don't you?", she asked, beaming. "I think it's the eyes.", Max replied, noticing her crystal blue eyes. "And the cheeks.", Jordan added with a laugh.

Just then, Woody entered with a bunch of 'It's a Girl' balloons tied to his chair, and a bouquet of two dozen pink roses on his lap. "Congratulations Grandpa!", he stated with a huge grin; giving Max a hug and handing him a pink bubblegum cigar from his pocket. "Same to you.….Dad", Max replied taking the cigar. "And these, my dear, are for you. The most amazing woman I have ever known. Thank you for giving me the most beautiful, perfect daughter in the world.", Woody exclaimed, glancing at his daughter, then giving Jordan the flowers,and taking her hand in his.

"So does this little lady have a nice Irish name?", Max asked inquisitively. "Of course she does, Dad. Would you expect anything less from a Cavanaugh and a Hoyt?", Jordan joked. "I would like to officially present, for the first time; Miss Emily Grace a.k.a (Millie) Hoyt. Born on Wednesday April 4, 2007. At 10:02 p.m., after thirty-six, very long hours of labor. Weighing in at a whopping 8 pounds 14 ½ ounces, and measuring 20 ½ inches." Woody declared in his best 'announcer' voice. "Emily Grace, huh?", Max inquired. "Yeah. She has Mom's first name and Woody's mother's middle name.", Jordan exclaimed. "Well hello there, Emily Grace, I'm your grandpa.", Max whispered, his voice cracking a little, as he rubbed a finger against the her soft pink cheek.

After writing down all of the important information, Max headed down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, a much needed cup of coffee, and to give the rest of the family the good news. This gave the new parents some much needed bonding time with their new daughter. An exhausted Woody was talking to an even more exhausted Jordan when the baby began to fuss. Jordan was just about to press the call button, for the nurse,when Woody went over and gentely picked the newborn up. Woody carefully tucked his daughter into his lap and brought her over to Jordan. "I'm impressed.", she said smiling at her husband. "The nurse taught me, but it will only work while she's really small. When she starts squirming, I'll use the baby sling and as she grows, I'll switch to the front carrier.", he proudly explained. "You should see the stuff I've learned from the other dads down at the rehab center.", he added with a smile.

"You're such a good Daddy. She's lucky to have you, we both are.", Jordan stated with a huge grin. Woody cradled the baby, as Jordan tried to shift in her bed. Woody lookedat Jordan, then began to rub her leg. "It's a weird feeling, huh? Or lack there of.", he chuckled quietly, then looked down. "Yeah, I guess it is.", she replied, trying to hide the tears that started to fall. "Jordan what is it? Do you need the nurse?", Woody asked becoming concerned. "No, I'm fine. I…just really never.…realized what you go through everyday. I couldn't understand it .….until now.", she sniffled, rubbing his hand. "Jordan, I didn't mean it like that…I….", he tried to explain. "Oh I know. Just being here has brought all of those memories back.….when you were here, in the hospital…and….what's happened to you...and...", she replied, taking a shaky breath.

"It's okay Jordan, I'm okay with it, I have to be. Today is a good day, and these are happy memories.", Woody said kissing her hand. "I'm sorry, it's the hormones. I'm just so emotional right now. You're just so wonderful and courageous and I love you so much.", she rambled. "You don't have to apologize, and I love you too.", he chuckled through the tears that started to form. Jordan smiled and scooted over to the side of the bed, surprisingly easy, now that the epidural began to wear off. She lowered the bed then patted the space next to her and held her arms out for the baby. Woody handed Millie to Jordan then maneuvered onto the bed next to her. They laid there for a long time, just admiring each other and their brand new baby girl.


	26. Houseguests, hormones and 2am feedings

**A/N: I AM SO, SO SORRY THAT THERE HAS BEEN SUCH A LONG DELAY IN UPDATES. LIFE HAS BEEN A LITTLE OUT OF CONTROL LATELY. ANYWAY, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO, I LOVE THE FEEDBACK. AS ALWAYS, THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 26: HOUSEGUESTS, HORMONES AND 2AM FEEDINGS**

Jordan and baby Millie spent four days in the hospital before being released. It was a beautiful spring day, Max and Woody came to the hospital early that morning, bringing the necessities required to take their little bundle home. Dr. Logan came in one more time to check Jordan. She removed the staples from her incision, wrote out a prescription for pain medication, and took a few pictures with the happy family. The pediatrician came in next to check Millie while a nurse came to help Jordan with a quick shower.

Once the baby was cleared to go , Woody laid her down on the hospital bed and dressed her in little pink sleeper with the words 'Daddy's Princess' encased in an embroidered crown across the front. Once Jordan was ready, Woody placed Millie in her infant car seat, buckled her in and handed her to Max. The nurse quickly returned with the discharge papers and a wheelchair for Jordan. Woody grabbed Jordan's bags, Jordan gratefully sat down and Max handed Millie to her mom; then took the cart full of flowers, card and balloons out to the car.

"Hey Jo, wanna race?", Woody laughed, wheeling out into the hallway, a little bit ahead of her. "Cute Woods, but I think you may have an unfair advantage.", she replied, then nodded to the sleeping baby in the car seat on her lap, as she and the nurse caught up to Woody. Jordan leaned over to kiss him, but he broke the kiss and chuckled, "Chicken.", he teased before moving forward. "Oh we could take him.", the nurse added, flashing Jordan a mischievous grin. They made their way down a few corridors and out to the pick-up area where Max was waiting. Within a few minutes, the happy family was on their way home.

The ride home was slow and tedious, Max hadn't driven a car with a newborn in it in almost thirty eight years. Unfortunately no matter how slow he drove, every bump and turn aggravated Jordan's incision; even the pillow she held tight to her stomach, to absorb the shock was not helping. She was never so happy to be out of a car, once they finally arrived home. The walk from the car to the building was quite a chore, even though their parking spot is only two away from the front door. In the elevator, Woody noticed how much pain Jordan was in, so he patted his lap for her to sit. She laughed a little at first, but when she saw he was serious, she happily accepted.

Once inside the apartment, Max handed the baby off to Aunt Betty, who had flown in when Colin was born, and was prepared to stay as long as her family needed her. Then he helped Jordan off of Woody's lap and onto the couch and went back out to the car to get the bags and gifts. "Oh Jordan she is even more beautiful today than she was yesterday. I'm so happy you're all home.", Aunt Betty gushed as she took Millie out of her seat. "Not as happy as I am to be home.", Jordan laughed as she gave Betty a hug.

"I have something special planned for dinner , I hope you don't mind. Dolly and Nigel ran to the store to pick up a few things, they should be back soon. Why don't you rest until they get here.", Aunt Betty suggested , taking Jordan's hand and ushering her into the bedroom. Jordan placed the sleeping baby in the bassinet that Woody had set up next to her side of the bed, and carefully climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Jordan was fast asleep.

Jordan woke up a little after three, to a commotion out in the living room. She looked over to the bassinet to find it empty, obviously the baby had already joined the party. Jordan tried to find the best way to get out of bed , but every way she turned was painful, she finally scooted over to Woody's side and pulled herself up, then ungracefully slid off of the bed . She decided to freshen up a bit before joining the others. Jordan was shocked at what she saw when she finally shuffled out into the living room; her entire family was there. Garret and Renee, Nigel and Dolly, Bug and Tess, Lily and Matt, Calvin, Colleen and baby Colin, her dad, Aunt Betty and, of course Woody and Millie.

The company flocked toward both Millie and Colin, passing who ever was awakeand noteating,at that time, around the room from person to person. Everyone waited patiently for their turn with the babies, Max and Cal snapping keepsake pictures with each guest, as Woody video taped almost every minute. Nigel and Bug had to flip a coin to see who would get to hold Millie first; 'Uncle' Bug won.Once both babies were up at the same time, Cal propped them on the couch cushion, so Max could get a few shots of the cousins together. Everyone laughed at how nine-pound Millie towered over little six-pound Colin. But Colin had Millie beat when it came to screaming.

Jordan realized, as soon as the last guest left, that she had done more than she should have. She tried so hard to be a good hostess throughout the evening, waiting on her guests, helping Aunt Betty and Dolly with dinner, cleaning up after. All of this had taken quite a toll on her recovering body.Thoroughly exhausted, she shuffled slowly down the hall to the nursery where Woody was getting Millie ready for bed.

Jordan watched from the doorway,Woody was softly talking to their daughter as he washed her up. "I know Millie, sponge baths are no fun. You're all exposed and cold. But in a few more days you can have a real bath, you'll love that.", Woody said, trying to calm her as she fussed and shivered a little. Jordan chuckled from the doorway as she made her way to the rocking chair. "Yeah, you never realize how good a shower feels until you can't take one for three days.", she replied, taking her seat.

Woody came over with Millie, "I think she's hungry Mommy.", he stated, nodding to his daughter, who had her entire fist in her mouth. He handed her to Jordan who immediately started to cry. "What's wrong Jordan?", Woody asked compassionately. "I don't know Woody. I...I should'nt feel this way. I should be happy. I mean I am happy...but...this just isn't how I should feel.", she cried. Jodan looked down atthe beautiful baby girl in her arms, who was contently nursing, and started to cry harder.

"Jordan I'm sure every new mom feel the same way, you've been through alot in the last few days and..." Woody started to say, running his hand through her hair. "It's been four days Woody and I don't feel any better. I can hardly do anything, everything hurts, I'm always tired and...and I still look like I'm seven months pregnant...I mean did you notice Colleen, she looks like a runway model and I look like Orca.", Jordan sobbed into Woody's shoulder.

"Jordan it's late, you're tired and sore. Why don't you take something for the pain and lay down. I'll burp Millie and put her down. Okay?", Woody offered, taking the baby from Jordan and helping her up. She nodded and sniffled as she walked down the hall to their bedroom. A few minutes later, Woody came in and laid Millie into the bassinet next to Jordan. He gave both his sleeping daughter and wife a kiss before getting into the bed himself. He laid his head on the pillow, glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and sighed, _2am will be here before you know it_.


	27. Like mother, like daughter

**A/N: HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANKS FOR REVIEWING, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. AGAIN, THE CAST IS NOT MINE, JUST THE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS. **

**CHAPTER 27: LIKE MOTHER, LIKE DAUGHTER**

Jordan woke the next morning feeling a little disoriented, she glanced over at the alarm clock which read 5:27am. Almost three hours, that was the longest she had slept in days, no, weeks actually.She slowly padded down the hallway toward Millie's nursery where she knew Woody would be. He was at the changing table dressing their daughter in one of the many outfits they had received as gifts. "Hey you two.", Jordan called from the doorway. "Good morning Mommy.", Woody smiled as he pulled Millie into his arms. "We were just about to wake you, someone is very hungry. I tried to hold her off, I was afraid she'd inhale her entire fist.", he added with a chuckle, trying to get Millie to take the pacifier he was holding to her mouth.

Just as Woody took his hand away from her mouth, Millie spit out her pacifier, sending it halfway across the room, right next to Jordan's feet. Jordan bent down to pick up the pacifier and immediately regretted the decision. Tears stung her eyes as a pain shot across her abdomen, she straightened up and leaned against the doorway to catch her breath. "No bending Jo, at least for a few more days.", Woody politely scolded as he handed his wife their daughter. "Here, take Millie. I'll clean up in here while you feed her.", he added, picking up the pacifier and handing it to Jordan.

Jordan stood in the middle of the living room, contemplating her next move. Her stomach was so sore from walking and holding the baby, but she couldn't lower herself to sit without help, and help was not something Jordan easily asked for. Millie started to fuss as squirm just as Woody entered the room. "Let me have her while you get comfortable.", Woody offered, holding his arms out for his little girl. Jordan grabbed the nursing pillow and carefully lowered herself into the plush leather chair. Woody handed the baby back and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

Woody returned with a huge smile on his face and an equally large tray of food on his lap. "Wait a minute.", Jordan exclaimed, her eyes became as big as saucers. "You need to eat. I'll help too.", he laughed, setting the tray on the end table next to Jordan. He then picked up her still swollen feet and placed then on the coffee table. "You need to keep your feet up remember?", hesaid taking a plate for himself, off of the tray. "I brought your vitamin and some ibuprofen for the pain.", Woody stated as he finished his breakfast. "Thanks, honey.", Jordan replied, becoming irritated at his doting.

Once Millie had finished nursing and was burped and asleep again, Jordan placed her in the little 'bouncy' seat on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to help Woody. She carried the tray and dirty dishes over to the sink. "Jordan, what do you think you're doing. You should be resting.", Woody scolded as he looked up from the dishwasher he was loading. "Woody I'm fine, I can help a little. And besides, the faster we finish in her the faster we can get your exercises done. You know, before Millie wakes up again.", she smiled and nodded toward the sleeping baby in the living room.

"No way Jordan, you can't help me with my exercises. You just had a c-section less than a week ago, remember? The doctor specifically said; no bending, no stairs, and no lifting anything heavier than the baby. You know how strenuous those exercises can be. No.", Woody ordered, taking the tray from her hands. "Well, it's not like you can do them by yourself. And I know you didn't do your exercises or go to therapy last week because you were at the hospital with me. You're supposed to go to therapy three times a week Woody and do your exercises every morning.", Jordanreplied sarcastically.

"It's fine Jordan.", Woody mumbled, pushing away from the sink. "No it's not fine Woody. Hey wait we're not done here.", Jordan called after him, trying to catch up. "You need to go.", she demanded as she entered their bedroom. "I'm not leaving you two alone.", he replied in a defiant tone. "I think I can handle it for a few hours.", Jordan shot back angrily, as something caught her eye in the corner of the room.

"Woody, when was the last time you used your crutches?", she asked seriously, nodding to the pair, along with the braces, leaning against the wall. "I don't know, a week, week and a half.", he whispered and shrugged."Woody that's too long, you need to...", Jordan started, but was interrupted. "I know Jordan, but I can't do anything when I use them. I can't help you, or take care of the baby.", he said sadly.

Jordan came up behind her husband and lovingly squeezed his shoulders. "Woody, go to therapy, we'll be fine.", she urged as she took a seat on the bed. Woody knew she was right, "Okay I promise to go if you let Aunt Betty come early, to stay with you.", he offered with a smile. "I don't need a babysitter, Woody.", Jordan exclaimed angrily, standing a little too quickly. Woody noticed her pain, "She was going to come and help with dinner, I'll call and see if shecould come a little earlier,okay?", he asked, taking her hand. "Okay.", she half-heartedly agreed, as she sunk back down onto the bed, exhausted.

Aunt Betty had been busy; dusting, cleaning the bathrooms, doing laundry, which seemed to have trippled inthe last two days. As much as Jordan didn't like to admit she needed help, having Aunt Betty around was a blessing. "Dolly should be here soon with the groceries, then I can get started on dinner.", Aunt Betty said to Jordan as she came into the living room from her nap. "You don't have to do all of this.", Jordan exclaimed, giving Betty a hug. "Oh, but I want to Dear. I love you all so much.", Betty replied, becoming a little teary as she walked over to Millie, who was in Jordan's arms, and caressed her small pink hands.

Millie had just finished another feeding, late that afternoon. Jordan kissed her head and laid her in the bassinet to nap. On her way back to the living room, Jordan stopped just short of the kitchen and listened to Aunt Betty and Dolly talk about nothing and everything. "Dorothy Madison, what on earth did you do to this cake.", Betty asked with a chuckle. "I thought I'd be creative. Have you ever seen the cake show on the food channel, lop-sided cakes are all the rage now.", Dolly laughed, trying to make light of her baking disaster.

Jordan quietly came in, not wanting to interrupt this mother-daughter moment. "Can I help with anything?", she asked, feeling strangely out of place in her own kitchen."You should be resting Honey.", Betty stated, taking Jordan by the hand. "Well Millie's asleep again, and I thought you could use another pair of hands. It smell wonderful, by the way.", Jordan replied. "Sure. But why don't you sit, Woody said you shouldn't spend too much time on your feet.", Dolly exclaimed, handing Jordan the potatoes that needed to be peeled. Jordan graciously accepted and the three prepared dinner together.

"I've got to go, parent-teacher conferences tomorrow. Oh and I promised Nigel dinner.", Dollygrinned, picking up her coat and purse. "Thanks for everything Dolly.", Jordan said, giving her a hug. "Be safe Sweetie and don't stay out too late. I'll be home around nine.", Betty called from the kitchen. "Yes Mother!", Dolly answered, rolling her eyes. Jordan chuckled as Dolly reached for the door. "Tell Woody I said hi.", Dolly called out,waiving as she left.

Millie started to fuss so Jordan went over, picked her up and gently patted her back. The baby let out a small burp and Jordan giggled, then out of nowhere, the flood gates opened. Aunt Betty rushed into the room as soon as she heard Jordan sobbing. "What's wrong Jordan?", Betty asked, putting her arm around Jordan. "I don't know what's wrong with me. One minute I'm laighing and the next I'm crying.", she said. Bettyeased her to the couch and pulled her into a hug. "I'm just not sure I can do this.", Jordan admitted, sobbing harder.

"Do what Honey?", Betty asked confused. "Be a good mom. I was young when my mother died, ten. She was sick, I don't remember much about her. What if I'm not good at this.", Jordan asked. "Oh Sweetie, every mom is worried about that, just do your best, it'll come naturally.", Betty smiled, running her hand through Jordan's long hair. "What you and Dolly have, it's amazing. I've never had anything like that, so how can I give that to my daughter.", Jordan pleaded. "I've had 26 years of practice. And remember, you're not alone, you have Woody, your dad, friends...me.", Betty offered, taking Millie from Jordan and handing her a tissue. "You'll help me?", Jordan asked shyly. "Of course, I will.", Betty admitted, looking down at Millie. "I'd like that.", Jordan nodded, resting her head on Betty's shoulder.


	28. You really got me

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER UP, WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END(BOO-HOO). THIS CONTINUES FROM LAST CHAPTER AND SETS UP FOR THE NEXT. THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. I PROMISE TO GIVE THE CHARACTERS BACK AS SOON AS I'M DONE PLAYING WITH THEM. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 28: YOU REALLY GOT ME**

Woody came home from his therapy session exhausted and sore that evening, greeted by puffy, red-eyed, but very happy Jordan. "Well you look like you're feeling better.", Woody stated, breaking their hug. "Yeah, I do feel a little better. But, if you don't mind me saying, you're the one who isn't looking so good now.", Jordan replied with a chuckle, holding on to her sore stomach. "Mike was mean today. He doubled my session and wants me to come in every day while I'm off.", Woody said, telling Jordan about his day at therapy, and giving her his best pout. "That sounds like a good idea, at least until the doctor says I can help you.", Jordan agreed, walking into the kitchen. "You're mean too.", Woody jokingly mumbled, following close behind.

With Aunt Betty there for another week and Woody on paternity leave for three weeks, the couple was able to settle into a routine. That turned out to be easy considering Jordan was beginning to feel better with each passing day and Millie was an excellent baby . She hardly ever cried or fussed, was even sleeping for about five hours at night, and actually surprised everyone with her first early smile, showing dimples that mirrored her fathers. Family life was agreeing with the Hoyt's, they spent their days doting over each other and Millie, and their evenings with friends and family, strengthening all of their relationships.

Unfortunately, time passes all to soon, and it was time for Woody to return to work. After her shower, Jordan found Woody sitting with Millie in her nursery, using one of his crutches as leverage to push the glider back and forth. "You're gonna be late.", Jordan said, pointing to the clock on the wall. "I know, I just can't bring myself to leave. I miss you two already.", Woody stated, kissing Millie's forehead. "We still have a little time, let's enjoy breakfast.", Jordan said, taking Millie in one arm and helping Woody up with the other. Jordan turned around, as they walked down the hall, and looked back at Woody, noticing his long face. "Hey Woody, we're going to miss you too.", she added, with a smile.

Their first day alone was not what Jordan had expected. Without Woody , Jordan became a little anxious and unusually unsure of herself. She wanted to be able to handle all of this, planning to do the housework and cooking while Millie slept. But Millie had other plans. She was uncharacteristically fussy all morning and, no matter what Jordan did, would not stay asleep. By noon, Jordan, full out of options, decided to take Millie for a soothing car ride and ended up at the police station to see Woody.

Armed with lunch and a now crying baby, Jordan politely hurried past the friendly admirers to her husbands desk, only to find it unoccupied. Lois came over to help Jordan and took Millie out of her car seat. "Follow me, he should be just about done. And is he going to be happy to see the two of you. He was so miserable today that he even agreed to go over cold cases to take his mind off of how much he missed you.", Lois explained, leading Jordan to the next room. Woody sat at the file filled table deeply engrossed in what he was reading, until her heard Millie's cries.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", he asked with a smile, looking up from the file. "We brought you lunch.", Jordan sighed, holding up the sack in one hand and pushing the stroller with the other. Lois gave little Millie a kiss and handed her to Woody. "What's wrong with Daddy's princess, huh?", Woody cooed to his daughter. "I don't know, she's been like this all day. I've tried everything; the swing, the mobile, a car ride, singing. We even danced around the living room a few times.", Jordan explained, feeling her emotions starting to surface. "I'll go get the drinks.", she added quickly, leaving the room before her tears started to fall.

To her surprise, when Jordan returned from the vending machine, Millie was sound asleep in Woody's arms. "How did you do that", she gasped, walking over to them. "I just sang her a song.", he admitted with a shrug. "I tried that; Rock-a-by baby, The isty bitsy spider, The alphabet song...", Jordan recited her long list of song titles. Woody shook his head. "What?", Jordan asked. "She likes the Kinks. Her favorite song is You really got me.", Woody stated shyly. "You're joking, right?", Jordan laughed. "No, we've listened to that cd every day since she's been home. It works every time.", Woody said with a smile. "I can see that.", Jordan replied, looking over at their still sleeping baby.

After lunch Jordan and Millie took a walk, but not before Jordan snacthed Woody's Kinks cd out of his car. Jordan decided to surprise everyone at the morgue with a visit. It felt good, right, to be back in the building, but once in the elevator, a sudden wave of dread came over Jordan. She realized that in a few short weeks, she would have to leave her baby at home while she went back to work, something she was not yet willing to think about.

The first person to notice mother and baby was Emmy. "Dr.H, I mean, Jordan; it's so good to see you.", Emmy said hugging Jordan and peeking in on Millie. As soon as the name Jordan was said, an entire mob engulfed the two. The ever present rivalry between 'Uncle Bug' and 'Uncle Nigel' was so intense that they nearly knocked over one another, racing to the sink to wash up and be the first to hold baby Millie. But of course, Garret, being the peace keeper, scooped little Millie up first, followed by Lily, and then Sidney. Nigel and Bug were left to duke it out themselves.

Jordan had not intended for the visit to be as long as it was. Once Millie was feed, changed and passed around again, it was late afternoon. Jordan walked the three blocks back to the station, loaded the car and headed home. She played Woody's Kinks cd, the whole ride home and did not hear one peep from the baby in the back seat. Jordan arrived home, still humming the last Kinks song that played, happy that she survived her first day out with the baby. She was surprised to see Woody was already home from work, almost two hours early. He was laying on the couch, still dresses in his work clothes, flipping through the channels on the television.

"What a nice surprise, we didn't expect you home so soon.", Jordan stated, the sentence sounding much more like a question than a statement. She set Millie's car sear down on the floor next to Woody and proceeded to empty out the diaper bag. "Is everything alright at work?", she asked when he didn't answer. "Fine. I was bored with those cold cases, and besides my back is killing me.", he mumbled. Jordan turned around to see him reach down and pick up Millie's hand. She saw that was the truth, he was definately in pain, but no matter how much he hurt, Woody never let it show, let alone openly admit it. Jordan knew that there was something else bothering her husband, and she was going to find out what it was.


	29. The truth comes out

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WILL SET THE PLOT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. MUCH THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED, PLEASE CONTINUE TO. YOU WOULD THINK AFTER ALL OF THIS TIME, I WOULD OWN AT LEAST ONE OF THEM, BUT SADLY THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME. **

**CHAPTER 29: THE TRUTH COMES OUT**

Dinner that night consisted of Chinese takeout , the atmosphere was tense, the only sound in the room was Woody scraping his food against the plate. Jordan hadn't pushed the issue of his moodiness or early release from work, but she couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something from her; he had barely said two words all evening. "Are you gonna eat that or just push it around your plate?", she asked with a cautious chuckle; her weak attempt at humor failing miserably. "I'm not really hungry. I'm gonna go to bed.", Woody replied softly, as he started to clear the table. "I've got this Woods, you go rest.", she suggested, kissing the top of his head. "Thanks.", he whispered, retreating to the bedroom.

Jordan and Millie had just settled on the couch, after her feeding, when the doorbell rang. "Bug, what brings you here?", Jordan asked in a cheerful but surprised voice. "Oh..um..I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by. You know, to hold my little 'niece' without Nigel hovering around.", he chuckled, then held his arms out for Millie. "We just left the morgue a few hours ago Bug, did you miss us that much?", Jordan joked as they sat on the couch. They made small talk for a few minutes before Bug reveled the true purpose of his visit. "So where's Woody, isn't he home yet?", he asked, scanning the room. "Actually he came home a little early today. He went to bed, said he wasn't feeling well. But if you need to see him, I'll wake him.", Jordan offered, her curiosity getting the best of her. "No that's okay, I just have a question about a case we're working on. I can ask him later.", Bug answered, hesitantly.

Bug stayed for a little while before leaving for home. That night, for Jordan, kept getting stranger, and the phone call she had just received was the last straw. She entered the bedroom expecting Woody to be sound asleep, he wasn't. "What the hell is going on?", she asked in a firm but hushed tone, careful not to wake the now sleeping baby in her arms. "What do you mean?", Woody sighed. Jordan sat on the bed beside him. "Well first of all you came home early from work, you didn't eat dinner. Next Bug came over for an impromptu visit, he seemed worried about a case you're working on. Then I get a cryptic phone call from Sidney, asking how you're doing and to call him when you're feeling better, because he needs to talk to you about some case. So what's this case and why is it upsetting everyone?", she asked, her voice rising a bit.

Woody looked from a spot on the ceiling, down to the bed, his eyes never meeting Jordan's. "It's nothing, just a stupid case, don't worry about it.", he snapped. "Fine.", she replied hastily. "I'll put Millie in her crib tonight and sleep in the guest bedroom.", she added, rising quickly. "No stay Jo, I need you.", he whispered pleadingly, grabbing her free hand. Jordan nodded, taken aback by his demeanor. She placed Millie into the bassinet next to the bed and climbed in next to Woody. She snuggled in close, wrapping her arms around him tight. She pulled out her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, "I love you so much Jordan.", he whispered. "I love you too, Woody.", she replied confused and sad, a single tear making it's way down her cheek.

Woody had been plagued with nightmares all night, which wasn't all that unusual, given the time of year. That along with Millie's feedings, equaled no sleep for the Hoyt family. Luckily, Woody was off the next day, so resting wouldn't be a problem, that is after his therapy session. The only problem was that Jordan still did not know what was really bothering Woody. She wanted to ask him about this 'secret' case or the nightmares, but figured that was due to the fact that the second anniversary of his shooting was only about two weeks away. The day passed quickly, it was their turn to host the weekly Hoyt gathering, Jordan was tempted to cancel the dinner, but Woody wouldn't hear of it and in the end, Jordan figured it might cheer him up a little.

Woody's mood had lightened a little, after his therapy appointment. He helped Jordan with the cooking and cleaning and took care of Millie while she got ready. Cal and Colleen were the first to arrive, Jordan was just finishing up dinner. "Hey there little buddy.", Woody stated as Colleen handed Colin to him, then left to help Jordan in the kitchen. "Hey, you okay man? Jordan said you weren't..um...yourself.", Calvin asked, cradling Millie in one arm. "What am I, the hot topic of conversation?", Woody replied defensively. "No I was just...",Cal started to say as the doorbell rang. "I'm fine Calvin.", Woody stated, handing Colin to his brother, and wheeling over to answer the door.

Dolly and Nigel stood beaming in the doorway, "Hi guys, sorry were late.", Dolly said with a giddy laugh. "No you're just in time, dinner is served.", Jordan called from the doorway, and they all made their way to the dinning room. Both babies cooperated and let the adults eat without interruption. The guys were involved in a deep discussion on the upcoming baseball season while the ladies were admiring the 'friendship' ring that Nigel gave to Dolly that past weekend. "So how was your little trip to the vineyard?", Jordan asked Dolly with a wink. "It was magical, Nigel is such a gentleman.", Dolly replied with a giggle, then turned to face the rest of the table.

Dolly stood and tapped her wine glass with a spoon to get everyones attention. "Nigel and I have an announcement to make. He's asked me to move in with him...and I have accepted.", she stated proudly, slipping her hand in his, then looking over at Woody for his approval. He nodded slightly. The table broke out into cheers, the girls squeeled in delight, Cal gave Nigel a firm hand shake and a pat on the back. Woody gave Nigel a 'over-protective big brother' type look then broke out into a huge grin. "My cousin is an exceptional gir...woman, you've made the right choice.", Woody said, extending his hand to Nigel.

The room was so loud, no one heard the knocking on the door until the visitor started to pound. "I'll get it.", Cal offered, rising from his seat. "Hey Jordan, it's for you.", Cal called from the foyer. Jordan rushed through the kitchen to the door, a huge smile still gracing her face. She acknowledged the visitor, whom she recognized immediately, signed for the envelope and shut the door. Jordan opened the envelope and started to read the letter. A gasp escaped as she walked back into the dinning room, the smile she had was now replaced by confusion and shock.

"Woody is this why you've been so upset, why didn't you tell me about this?", Jordan rambled, still looking down at the papers in disbelief. "What is it Jordan?", Cal asked, standing next to his sister-in-law and looking down at what she was reading. "It's a summons to appear in court Monday, for the trial of Tommy Riggs.", Jordan whispered. "That makes sense Luv. You were the M.E. on call for the first shooting. The defense would have to call you.", Nigel explained in a comforting tone, knowing how sensitive they all were about this subject. Jordan shook her head, "No Nige, I'm being called as a witness for the prosecution. I'm being called up by the state, in defense of his brother...Wayne Riggs."


	30. Brother against brother

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST. I DON'T THINK I HANDLED THIS SUBJECT PROPERLY IN THE LAST STORY, SO I'M REVISING IT. AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO LEGAL EDUCATION(UNLESS YOU COUNT WATCHING LAW AND ORDER), SO PLEASE FORGIVE ANY ERRORS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND AS ALWAYS, ENJOY! I DON'T OWN THEM….NEVER HAVE…..NEVER WILL.**

**CHAPTER 30: BROTHER AGAINST BROTHER**

"What the hell? How can they do this?", Cal shouted, looking over Jordan's shoulder to read the summons."This is just wrong.", he added, shaking his head. "Calvin, calm down. There must be some kind of mistake.", Colleen offered. "Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?", Dolly offered. "That's right Luv, they can't expect you to testify for the man who shot.….um…for the brother.", Nigel stammered as he walked over to Jordan."I was only at the crime scene, then taken off the case. How can I testify on a case I didn't even work on?", Jordan asked, looking at the group that now surrounded her. " I bet if you call Renee Walcott tomorrow, this can all be cleared up. Colleen's probably right, this is all just a big misunderstanding.", Nigel stated, putting his arm around Jordan.

"It's not some misunderstanding or mistake.", Woody stated from his place at the table. The group had actually forgot he was still sitting there alone, while they were busy trying to comfort Jordan. They all turned around to look at him. "Why are they doing this, Woody?", Jordan asked, breaking away from the others and taking a seat next to her husband. "I guess it all started after I was.…shot. The D.A. tried to get Tommy to finger Wayne as the mastermind, but he claimed he couldn't remember anything that happened.….not a thing. The state sent him to a bunch of psychologists and psychiatrists but no one ever got anything out of him. So they could only charge Wayne for shooting me and being an accessory to the three murders. They ended up charging Tommy as a minor, he'll be released at age twenty-one. The families appealed and were granted another trial due to some new evidence.", Woody explained quietly, still looking down at the table.

Dolly, Nigel and Colleen took their seats back at the table, waiting for Woody to continue. "The defense wants me to testify on Tommy's behalf, they want the original sentencing to be upheld. I was the only one he told what really happened.", Woody added. "What did happen?", Dolly asked cautiously. "Wayne forced him to shoot, he beat him. He told Tommy if he didn't do it, he would kill him. He was just a scared kid.", Woody said sadly. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for this punk, Woods. His brother shot you for Gods sake. Let him rot.", Cal yelled whilepacing the room. "I can't do that Calvin. I have an obligation to my job, to tell the truth.", Woody replied, looking up at his brother. "You don't owe him anything, not after…….", Cal's voice trailed off, he leaned against the wall, took a deep breath then closed his eyes.

"Wait, what does any of this have to do with the son of a bitch who shot you?", Cal asked, his eyes now wide open and his voice seething with hatred. "Apparently Wayne has this 'new' evidence, the state has agreed to give him a break in his sentence if he cooperates. With his testimony they'd be able to charge Tommy as an adult.", Woody added under his breath. "You have to be kidding me, what do you mean a break in his sentence?", Cal shouted. "Shh, Calvin the babies.", Colleen whispered. "The state agreed to reduce his sentence by ten years and move up his parole date from 25 to 15 years.", Woody tensely explained. "Woods this is crazy. If they cut his sentence.…he only got ten years for shooting you, that would be like ...like it never happened. They can't do this to you.", Cal screamed, running his hands through his hair, his pacing becoming faster. By now all three women were in tears. "I need to get out of here.", Cal stammered, as he raced to the door. "Calvin wait.", Woody called from the kitchen, rushing to catch up with his brother, only to see the door slam shut once he got to the living room. For a fleeting moment, Woody thought about going after him, but figured Cal took the stairs as a faster route outside, and by the time Woody got downstairs, Cal would be long gone.

The slamming of the door woke both Colin and Millie who were nestled in the pack'n'play together. Dolly and Nigel went over to pick up the crying babies. Jordan followed Colleen who walked over to Woody, he was just sitting in the middle of the room, staring at the door. Colleen put her hand on Woody's shoulder, which startled him a bit. "He'll be fine Woody. He just needs some time to cool down.", Colleen stated, giving his arm a little squeeze. Woody nodded. "I think we should be going, in case Cal comes home. Thanks so much for dinner.", Colleen whispered, giving Jordan an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Col, I didn't mean for this to happen . I didn't want him to find out.", Woody said quietly. "I know Woody. This is not your fault. Calvin's just upset. Everything will be fine.", Colleen replied giving Woody and Jordan a hug goodbye.

"We'll walk Colleen out to the car.", Nigel offered, picking up Colin in his car seat and nodding to Dolly who was holding Millie. Jordan nodded back, then turned and sat to face Woody. "Why didn't you tell me about this yesterday?", she asked, taking hold of his hands. Woody shrugged, "I didn't want to upset you.", he replied. They moved to the couch where they sat and held each other for a while. Nigel and Dolly soon returned with Millie, Nigel handed the hungry baby to her mother. "We'll talk tomorrow, Luv.", Nigel said, giving Jordan a peck on the cheek. Woody could tell Dolly had been crying as she bent down to hug him. He squeezed her tight before letting go and giving her a small smile. Once the pair had left, Jordan settled back next to Woody, he held her close as Millie contently nursed. They sat there is silence wondering what the next few days would bring.

The weekend was filled with preparations for the trial on Monday. Jordan was excused from testifying because of a conflict of interest, but Woody, Bug and Sidney would still have to tesify. Monday morning was rainy and miserable, the parties arrived early to meet with Renee Walcott. Jordan, Max, Colleen and Dolly were all there to support Woody, Lily stayed home with the babies and Cal never showed. The group entered the courtroom, they found seats on the left side. Wayne Riggs glanced back at them from his seat in the front and quickly turned away. Tommy was brought in by the bailiff, he walked in confidently and was escorted to his seat. Woody noticed how much he had grown up, he was taller, clean-cut and properly dressed.

Bug was first to testify followed by Sidney and then Woody. His name was called, Jordan turned to him and gave his hand a quick squeeze. She helped him up and watched as he slowly made his way to the front. The bailiff helped him onto the stand and into his seat. Once he was sworn in, the questioning began,Woody sat straight and tall, giving his testimony in full. He closely watched the two brothers from his seat on the stand. Wayne, for whatever reason, be it guilt or arrogance, most likely arrogance; never once met Woody's gaze. Tommy was next, insisting he couldn't remember anything pertaining to thosetwo days, or the conversation he had with Woody, at the hospital. He never once accused his brother of anything, instead, he sat there, his shoulders hunched, head down, voice shakey; looking very much like the scared kid he was two years before.

After the defense rested, the court was excused for lunch. Lunch was awkward at best, Dolly tried to keep conversation light and went on about the antics of her kindergarten class. Lily stoped by the diner so the babies could spend some time with their parents and be fed.Woody wasn't hungry, he sat thinking about his testimony. This was the first time he had talked about the days leading up to his shooting, and the shooting itself, to someone other than Dr. Stiles. Whenever he tried to talk to Jordan about it, she always changed the subject, as did everyone else, the subject was strictly taboo.

The trial proceeded with testimony from the families of the slain officers and Wayne Riggs. He sat on the stand, dressed in his orange prison jumpsuit, emitting a sickening air of cockiness. He proceeded to 'explain' how this was all Tommy's idea, he was out for vengence for what happened to their father, Wayne stated, all he was guilty for was driving the car. The defense attorney cross-examined Wayne next. "Mr. Riggs, if this was all your brothers idea, then why at 21 years old, did you go along with it?", Mr. Perkins asked. "He was the one with the gun.", Wayne chuckled. "You had an arsenal of weapons, what made you afraid of a 13 year old boy?", the attorney prodded. "Like I said, he wanted to do this, he would'a found a way without me.", he answered smugly. Tommy became increasingly agitated during the testimony, he kept whispering into the other attorney's ear. "If you wanted no part in this then why didn't you turn your brother in? Why did you let this continue? Why did you, point blank, shoot an unarmed detective?", Mr. Perkins questioned. Wayne looked in Woody's direction and broke out into a satisfactory grin.

Tommy noticed this and looked back at Woody, then straight at his brother. He sat there for the remainder of the testimony, forced to listen to the lies spewing from his brothers mouth. When Wayne starting bad-mouthing their father, Tommy snapped. "You said I had to do this for Dad. You were supposed to protect me. You said nothing would happen to me because I was a kid. You promised.", Tommy shouted as he jumped from his seat. Court was recessed as the parties were taken into chambers, where Tommy told the judge the truth. The trial was dismissed and the original sentence upheld. Wayne would be taken back to prison and new charges would be filed.

As the exhausted Hoyt's left the courthouse, Woody noticed Tommy sitting on a bench, waiting for a ride back to the juvenile facility he was sentenced to. Jordan helped Woody to the bench, breifly looked at Tommy, left with Max, to get the car. "Hey.", Woody greeted. "Hey.", Tommy mumbled, looking down. "I'm a bad person, I should be in prison.", Tommy blurted. "You're not a bad person Tommy, you were a young kid who was forced to do something very bad... You should be proud of yourself, for what you did today. It was the right thing to do.", Woody said. Tommy looked at Woody and gave him a small smile. "So your name is really Woodrow?", he asked lightly. Woody nodded. "That kinda sucks.", Tommy stated quietly. Woody let out a chuckle.

Jordan returned with Woody's chair while Max waited in the car. Tommy watched Jordan help her husband into his chair then take his crutches. "Good luck Tommy.", Woody said as he prepared to leave. They had just made their way to the ramp when Tommy called out, "Hey Detective.". Woody turned to face him. "I'm sorry my brother hurt you.", Tommy called out, sympathetically. "Thanks.", Woody said, surprised by the gesture. Tommy nodded, gave another small smile and waived goodbye.


	31. May days

**A/N: OKAY, NOW WITH THE ANGST BUG OUT OF MY SYSTEM, WE CAN GET BACK TO THE SWEET, MUSHY STUFF. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I GREATLY APPRECIATE THEM. IF THEY WERE MINE, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WRITE FICTION, RIGHT?**

**CHAPTER 31: MAY DAYS **

May was turning out to be a busy month; the weekend after the trial was Mother's Day weekend, a bittersweet time for Jordan. She was happy to be a mom and so grateful to have Millie, but she missed her mother terribly. "Woody, it's just not fair that Millie has to grow up not knowing either of her grandmothers.", Jordan said sadly, one day during dinner. So for Mother's Day, Woody bought Jordan a gift certificate for a spa treatment. Hoping Jordan would like the company, Cal also bought one for Colleen. Early on Saturday morning, Colleen picked Jordan up, leaving Woody and Cal at the apartment to baby sit.

The brothers needed some time together to work out the issues from the previous week. Cal felt guilty about not being there for Woody during the trial, but he had a hard time dealing with the fact that Woody had to face his shooter again. "Listen man, I'm sorry abouthow I acted last week, but the thought of that piece of crap who shot you, getting a break in his sentence...wellI just snapped. I probably should have talked to you sooner, but I'm not really good at this kinda stuff, you know."Cal said, still very angry with anyone who had anything to do with his brother getting hurt.

Since the shooting, Cal had grown up, now it was almost like their roles were reversed a little, he wanted to protect his big brother, to help him in any way possible. "You don't have to apologize Calvin, I understand. And if anyone should be sorry, it's me. I never should have tried to keep the trial a secret.", Woody stated. After all was forgiven, the guys got busy with the task at hand; caring for the babies.

With their mothers gone, feedings could have been a problem, but luckily for both dads, both babies took to the bottle just fine.Changings on the other hand, were an issue, Cal had no problem changing wet diapers, but passed the messy ones to Colleen. Cal stood behind Woody and watched as he expertly changed Millie. "How did you do that?", he asked, in awe of his brothers technique. "It's easy. Here, I'll show you.", Woody said, nestling Millie into the baby sling. "It's like an explosion at a mustard factory. How can such a little body make such a big mess?", Calvin complained as Woody talked him through the process. They were just about finished, but Woody hadn't realized one vital thing, changing little boys is very different from changing little girls. Before Calvin could get the clean diaper fastened, Colin peed all over the front of his father's t-shirt.

Cal borrowed one of his brothers shirts, Woody wrote a short note to the girls and the four were out the door. They were going to take the babies for a walk down the block to Max's house, (Woody teased Cal the entire way there). Max invited them over to watch the baseball game, but he was secretly looking forward to spending time with the babies. Since moving to Boston, Cal had become close to Max and Max welcomed Cal just as he had welcomed Woody all those years before.

"Well if it isn't the two most beautiful babies in the world, hand them over to Papa.", Max said, opening the front door, Cal handed them over. It wasn't long after Millie was born, that Max asked Cal and Colleen if they would mind Colin calling him papa too. Of course, they wholeheartedly agreed. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly and before long, the ladies were back, refreshed and missing their babies; and husbands too. Colleen laughed when Woody told her Cal's big news, "That's great Honey, and to think, it only took you six weeks to change a poopy diaper. Maybe next week you'll be brave enough to give him a bath."

Woody and Millie surprised Jordan with breakfast in bed the next morning. "Eggs and bacon, toast, lightly buttered, fresh fruit and coffee. Oh and this.", Woody stated, handing Jordan her breakfast tray, then pulling a small pink box out from behind him. "What is it?", Jordan asked inquisitively. Woody smiled sweetly and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess you'll have to open it to find out.", he chuckled. Jordan carefully shook the box, she gave Woody a confused look when the contents rattled, then tore open the package to reveal a familiar locket. Jordan held up the chain and tears immediately filled her eyes. Woody had Emily's old worn locket immaculately restored, but the bigger surprise awaited Jordan when she opened it. Inside the old picture of a little Jordan was replaced with a picture of Emily and baby Jordan on the right and Jordan and baby Millie on the left.

"Woody, this is the sweetest gift you've ever given me...besides Millie that is.", Jordan sniffled, the tears now falling down her cheeks. Jordan leaned down as Woody clasped the necklace in place, her mother and daughter forever next to her heart. Later that morning the family went to mass at St.Inez. After the service, Cal, Colleen and Colin went to spend the day with her parents while Max, Woody, Jordan and Millie went to the cemetary to visit Emily's grave. It was the first time Jordan brought Millie to visit her grandmother. "Mom, this is your granddaughter Emily Grace Hoyt.", Jordan said to the cold grey stone. She gently touched the headstone with her fingertips as the tears came for the second time that day. "Jordan look.", Max said with a teary grin. Jordan looked down at the baby girl in her arms and her tears were replaced with a smile. Millie was looking straight up at the clear blue sky, her first true smile gracing her little face.

That Thursday was the second anniversary of Woody's shooting. He was scheduled off that day, not his usual day off, and figured Jordan and his captain had something to do with that. Jordan woke early to the cries of a very hungary Millie,who had just slept through the night for the first time. Jordan vaguely remembered Woody's restless sleep from the night before, so it didn't surprise her that he wasn't in bed. "Let's go find your Daddy, huh?", Jordan said as she got Millie situated to nurse, then walked out into the living room.

There in the middle of the room was Woody surrounded by boxes and instruction packets.''What in the world...Woody when did you do all this?", Jordan gasped, waiving at the numerous baby toys and products that he had just put together. "I was bored, couldn't sleep so I decided to...", Woody started. "Woods, she can't use most of this stuff until she gets older.", Jordan interupted with a chuckle. "Yeah this stuff maybe.", he replied, beeping the little horn on the saucer toy. "But this she can use.", he added moving a box over to reveal the jogging stroller Jordan wanted, so badly, for their baby shower. ''I know the doctor okayed you for exercise yesterday, at your checkup. I figured we could take Millie for her first run today, if you're up to it.", Woody said, flashing a hard-to-resist smile. "Definately, that sounds wonderful", Jordan agreed.

Once the living room was cleaned up, the three were out the door, ready for their run. But instead of taking their usual route, Woody headed for the car. About half way to their destination, the surroundings suddenly became familiar to Jordan. "Woody, is this such a good idea?", Jordan asked, even though she already knew the answer. This was something he needed to do, just as he did last year, and she would be there to support him.

"There's a huge path that goes through Mac Donald park. It's different now, the city has plans to expand, all this will be part of the park. It should be really nice in a few years.",Woody rambled, getting himself ready, then taking Millie while Jordan got the stroller. Jordan watched as Woody brought Millie over to the piece of now over grown land and whispered something into her ear. Jordan pulled up next to Woody so he could put Millie into the stroller, once she was secured in, Jordan bent down to kiss her husband. "Ready?", she asked quietly, rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ready.", he replied.

The best part of the month was yet to come; with over ten months of planning, Lily and Matt Seely were finally getting married. It was held the Saturday of Memorial Day, on the grounds of the Seely family home. Jordan was Lily's Matron of honor, Emmy, and Matt's younger sisters , Bethany and Lindsay were bridesmaids. Matt's older brother Dave was his best man, Lily's brother Andy and two of Matt's cousins were groomsmen. It was a huge affair; all of the morgue family, most of the police station and half of the city of Boston was in attendance, partly due to the fact that Mr.Seely owned the Boston Herald newspaper.

Garret proudly walked Lily down the aisle. "Thank you for doing this Garret. It means so much to me.", Lily stated through teary eyes. "It means a lot to me too.", Garret croaked, hugging her and handing her off to Matt. "Matt...", Garret nodded and shook Seely's hand."I know Dr.Macy, thank you.", Matt replied, accepting Garret's blessing. The ceremony was beautiful and totally untraditional, Lily wore a light silver, beaded gown. They had a Catholic priest, a Buddist monk, and a Rabbi perform the service. Lily and Matt read their own vows and Emmy played the piano while Jordan sang. The menu was totally vegetarian, even the cake was made with organic ingredients.

Toward the end of the evening, everyone from the morgue had congregated to two tables in the far corner of the massive tent. Garret looked around at these people, his people; Jordan was sitting on Woody's lap, holding a glass of soda, laughing at something he had just whispered into her ear. Nigel was standing with his arms around Dolly, swaying to the music. Sidney and Bug were arguing about something work related, while their girlfriends sat and talked with Lily and Emmy. After everything that they had all been through, they were still together, still a family, and that made him very, very proud.


	32. The end of the beginning

**A/N: HERE IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER(I AM SOOOO SAD). I REALLY LOVED WRITING THIS STORY AND IF I DIDN'T STOP NOW, IT WOULD PROBABLY GO ON FOREVER. I HAVE A FEW MORE STORIES IN THE WORKS AS WELL AS A FEW FOLLOW-UPS TO THE STORYLINES HERE. THANK YOU, SO MUCH, FOR READING AND TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. AND NO, THEY'RE STILL NOT MINE.**

**CHAPTER 32: THE END OF THE BEGINNING**

The morgue was going through a complete overhaul, due to a change in administration and city cutbacks. With Jordan still out on maternity leave and Lily on her honeymoon, chaos was overtaking the entire staff. The city was not allowing anyone to temporarily fill open positions, so Garret, Bug, Sidney and Nigel were working overtime and Emmy was puling double duty as secretary and acting grief counselor.

"Hey Gar, What's up?", Jordan asked in a phone conversation, one leisurely June morning. "God Jordan this place is going to hell without you and Lily. That damn Matt Seely had to surprise Lily, and the rest of us, with a three week cruise to the Mediterranean.", Garret vented as he tossed four chalky tablets into his mouth. "Aw Garret, you miss me, how sweet.", Jordan joked. "Of course I miss you, you're my best M.E. I don't know what I'm going to do Jordan, there's all these crazy new changes to put into place, I've got the mayor breathing down my neck to get this done by the end of the month, the D.A. because we're so far behind on cases, not to mention the fact that everyone seems to be dying.", Garret ranted.

"I know my three months are almost up. I only have two weeks left at home with Millie, but if you really, really need me, I could talk it over with Woody and see if we could work things out.", Jordan said halfheartedly, hoping Garret wouldn't need her to come back from leave early. As it turned out, Jordan was not getting a full three months at home with Millie because she was forced to take early leave due to her pregnancy complications.

"No, no. Um, about your position……Yeah, could you come down here so we could talk. You're more than welcome to bring the baby. Is this afternoon okay?", he asked with apprehension. "Sure I guess, this afternoon should be fine.", Jordan said cautiously. "Great so I'll see you around three, then?", Garret said in closing. "Yeah three.", she repeated. Jordan sat in stunned silence for a minute after hanging up the telephone; _my position , changes, cutbacks. What the hell is going on? Do I even have a job left to go back to, _she thought.

Things weren't much better for Woody at the police station. They were faced with the same changes and cutbacks as the morgue, but their position was even more precarious due to the charges of corruption from within the station house. With three homicide detectives due to retire, one on his honeymoon, two on vacation and Santana temporarily bumped back down to narcotics, Woody, Lois and Roz were left to split the cases. Four senior detectives were sent in to help out with the field work leaving Woody to handle most of the interrogations and paperwork, not to mention putting in almost double the hours.

"Hoyt, how'ya doin'.", Captain Peterson asked. "Just fine Sir.", Woody replied as he looked up from the mountain of papers on his desk. "Listen Hoyt, I know this may not be the best time to come to you with this, with the new baby and all. You see, it's about your position here….I think we should talk in my office.", the captain said cautiously, looking around, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. Woody nodded, then shook his head slightly, trying to figure out what the captain was saying; _I knew it, they want me to take disability. It was just a matter of time, a detective who can only do half his job. How am I going to tell Jordan, _he wondered, as he followed the captain to his office.

Woody came home from work late as usual, skipping the therapy session that was scheduled. That didn't matter anyway, he was off tomorrow, so rescheduling wouldn't be a problem. "How was your day?", Jordan asked , passing him in the hall. "Don't ask.", he replied, washing up for dinner. When he returned to the kitchen, Jordan wordlessly handed Millie to him, then paced a bit.

"I saw Garret this afternoon." "My captain spoke to me today", the both said in unison. "You go first.", he chuckled. "Well it seems with all the changes taking place, my position is no longer necessary. However, there is a new position available, more flexible hours, more money, a chance to eventually move up. Garret wants me to be the Assistant Chief Medical Examiner.", Jordan said unsurely. "Hey Jo, that's great.", Woody stated, pulling her down for a kiss. "You think? At first I was so worried I was going to lose my job, then when he told me, I got excited. I think I really want this Woody.", Jordan exclaimed with a smile, taking Woody's hand in hers and Millie's in the other.

"Well, about loosing jobs…..Captain Peterson asked to see me, in his office, today, it was about my status as a detective. It seems I'm up for a promotion and he wants me to take the Sergeant-Detective test again. They'd be able to waive some of the requirements if I'm able to complete the rest of the duties, and most of it is station work anyway. The pay is almost double, the hours are better and I would still be able to work with Lois, she'll be a sergeant too, if she passes her exam. Although I don't think Seely, Capra, Framus and Santana will like having to answer to me, I'm younger than everyone but Santana.", Woody chuckled.

"Oh Woody I'm so proud of you. You deserve this so much.", Jordan said, wrapping her arms around him. "So what do you think, do we do this?", Jordan asked seriously. "How could we not, as long as it doesn't interfere with our family.", Woody replied, looking down at his daughter. "What do you think Millie, should Mommy and Daddy take these new jobs?", Woody asked babyishly. Millie's huge blue eyes met her Daddy's and she gave him a great big smile, then shoved her fist into her mouth and began to suck loudly. "Good idea, we'll decide over dinner.", Woody laughed.

Woody and Jordan both had a little more than two weeks to make definite decisions about the new job offers, which was good, because they were busy planning a truly blessed event. Millie and Colin were going to be christened together at St. Inez, by Father Paul. It was Sunday June 17, 2007, Father's Day. At first Jordan was a little worried about having the christening that day, but Woody insisted, "That would be the best present ever.".

Cal was chosen to be Millie's Godfather and Lily picked to be her Godmother. Wanting to do something special for her best friends and their baby, Lily asked Max if he still had Jordan's christening gown and had it lovingly restored so Millie could wear it. Woody was Colin's Godfather and Dolly his Godmother, they had Aunt Betty create a little suit from the one Woody and Cal wore when they were baptized. Family and tradition taking center stage at this joyous occasion.

The group gathered around the baptismal font; Jordan holding Millie, Godmother Lily, Godfather Calvin, Colleen holding Colin, Godfather Woody and Godmother Dolly, surrounded by friends and family.Millie was first, even though she was slepping, Paul started with the appropriate prayers. "Emily Grace Hoyt, I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit.", Paul announced, pouring the water onto her forehead as Jordan held her over the fountain.

Aunt Betty and Bug snapped as many pictures as they could. Millie's sleppy blue eyes fluttered open and she gave Paul a huge smile. Colin was next, Colleen held him out and Paul repeated the sacrament. "Colin Woodrow Hoyt, I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit.", Paul stated, trying to keep his voice above that of the screaming baby boy. After the ceremony the group headed over to the Pogue for a small banquet to celebrate the babies initiation into the Catholic church.

The following Sunday was Jordan and Woody's first wedding anniversary. "Dad are you sure about this, I mean we could just take her with. That would probably be better. What if she wants to nurse instead of taking the bottle? And she likes Woody to sing her to sleep.", Jordan rambled as they stood in the living room of Max's house. "Sweetheart, she'll be fine, it's only dinner and a movie.", Max chuckled, trying to pry Millie from Jordan's arms. "Okay, we'll be back around eleven, but if you need us we'll both have our phones and pagers on.", Jordan replied, handing Millie to her grand-father. "Oh and here are the numbers to the restaurant and the movie theatre.", Jordan added, pulling the paper from her purse and reluctantly handing it to Max.

"C'mon Jo, our reservations are for five and the show starts at eight.", Woody stated nodding to the clock. "Okay, your right. Bye sweetie, you be good for PaPa. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon.", Jordan told Millie, giving her and Max a big kiss each. "Hey Princess.", Woody said, kissing the top of Millie's head. She gave him a smile in return. "Wow, Daddy's sure gonna miss you.", he whispered, kissing her on the cheek this time. She started to coo at him.

"Woody.", Jordan playfully called from the doorway. "Yes Jordan, I'm coming.", he answered hesitantly. "Now Dad, if you need us to come home...", Woody said as they made their way to the car. "I know, I'll call...Just go.", Max answered from the porch, lifting up Millie's hand to waive. As the car left the drive, Max turned to Millie, "What are we going to do with your parents?". She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Well we can worry about that later, right now, you and PaPa have a date with the couch.", he chuckled as they went inside, telling her everything he had planned for the evening.

Jordan and Woody sat comfortably at the table, waiting for the waitress to come and take their order. "Happy Anniversary Jordan.", Woody toasted, holding his glass up to Jordan's. "Happy Anniversary to you too.", she replied, tapping his glass and leaning over to kiss him.They talked and laughed throughout dinner, but somehow the subjet of Millie overtook all of their conversations. Luckily they were able to get through the rest of the meal before calling Max to check up on her. Once they knew their daughter was content, Woody and Jordan were able to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.

"It's such a beautiful night, let's take a little walk by the river. Dad said Millie's still asleep.", Jordan suggested, snapping her phone shut and looking, lovingly at her husband. "Sounds good to me.", he replied happily. They strolled from the theatre, past the swanky shops, over to a little common area. Jordan sat on a bench, next to Woody as they looked out over the river. "You know what I miss the most?", Woody asked out of the blue. "Hmm?", Jordan inquired, not sure if she fully understood the question. "Dancing with you.", he said quietly. Jordan glanced at him, but he continued to look straight ahead.

"Woody we still dance.", Jordan stated, tangling her fingers with his. "Yeah, but not like we used to. Now it's awkward and uncomfortable, at best; and I can hardly even get through one song.", he said sadly. "Woody", Jordan whispered his name. "I know, I'm sorry...It's just...during dinner...I saw how you looked at the couples on the dance floor...I just wish I could hold you while we danced...with the crutches I can't...", Jordan stopped him with a finger to his lips. "You can hold me now.", she said sweetly and slid onto his lap. "Jordan?", he whispered, looking around. "Shh.", she hushed, pulling his arms around her waist, running her fingers through his hair. She hummed to the music playing through the speakers and rocked back and forth with her foot.

"Well it looks like you two had fun.", Max stated as he greated his beaaming daughter and son-in-law. "We had an excellent time, thanks Dad.", Jordan replied. "How's my little angel?",Woody asked, scooping Millie from Max's arms. "She looks hungry Mommy.", he added, looking up at Jordan. "Well you're more than welcome to stay and feed her, but I need to go and take care of my 'baby'.", Max chuckled, nodding to Bailey, who looked like she needed a walk. "Go ahead Dad, we'll wait for you here.", Jordan said taking a seat on the porch swing.

Jordan patted the seat for Woody to come and join her. He put his arm around Jordan, she scooted down and laid her head on his shoulder. Woody played with Millie's tiny feet as she nursed contently. "Jordan what is it, what's wrong?", Woody asked concerned, as he felt her shoulders shake. "I don't know, I guess I'm a little sad.", she replied through sobs. "Sad, why?", he questioned seriously. She shrugged. "It's just this past year, it's been so wonderful; with our wedding, the baby, our new jobs...I don't want to see it end.", she confided, snuggling closer. "It's not gonna end Jordan, this is just the beginning.", Woody stated, squeezing her tightly with one arm. "The beginning of us.", he added, cradling Millie with his other arm.

**A/N2: WOW THIS WAS A LONG ONE. ACTUALLY THE WHOLE STORY TURNED OUT TO BE LONGER THAN I HAD EXPECTED. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU LOYAL READERS WHO STUCK IT OUT WITH ME, PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR FINAL COMMENTS. THANK YOU AND GOD BLESS.**


End file.
